Fate's Defiler
by Cosmic Guardian
Summary: Great achievement is usually born of great sacrifice, and is never the result of selfishness. No power can be gained without loss.
1. Knight's honor

Soul sacrifice. Fate's defiler

Chapter. 1

As the sun set behind a mountain range a village at it's base was under attack. Monsters destroying anything in their way as they gathered and fed on the living.

In the middle of the chaos four knights in chain mail armor tried to save whoever they could.

"Over here!" One of the knights found survivors barracked in a cottage. Two knights started prying the door open while the third was cutting it down with an axe.

The fourth knight drew his sword and axe as a large rat like creature found them. "Goblin!" The other knights stopped and drew their weapons.

The goblin charged one of the knights. When it opened it's mouth the knight lunged his sword into the goblin's upper jaw, piecing it's brain.

"Okay we have time." Just then a monster resembling an overweight cat broke through the cottage wall.

"Damn orcs." A knight with a halberd thrusted his weapon through the monster's skull. the orc let go of the woman it was dragging out of the cottage, another knight struke the monster's head with his axe to make sure it was dead.

The other knights looked inside to see a little boy. A knight stepped inside with his hand out. "Come on, don't be scared. We're gonna get you of here."

The child shook his head no. The woman stood by the knight and did the same. "Come on sweety. These people are here to help us." the child slowly stood up and ran to his mother. The knight rested his hand on her back and lead them out.

A horn was heard through out the village. "That's the signal, we must retreat!"

"We'll reach the south gate if we go straight through the village."

"Just hope the archers are awake."

The knights and citizens rushed through the burning village. Other knights were fighting off monsters while trying to retreat.

Two goblins climbed down a four story building, halting the groups path. Two knights threw their axes, one landed in the goblin's head and split it's skull. The other knight's axe missed and hit the goblin's arm.

"I got it!" The knight drew his sword and charged. The goblin swung it's arm to slash with it's claws. The knight cut off the monster's arm then impaled his sword into the monster's head. The knight grabbed his axe then kicked the goblin down to get his weapons loose.

The building collapsed and spilled into the road. The group had to fall back while the lone knight pushed on to evade the rubble.

"Remus!" One of the knights called out.

"I'm fine!" The lone knight shouted back. three orcs came through a store front and brought down the building. "I'm gonna keep the monsters busy, all of you find a way around!"

The knights put their right fist over their hearts. "Fight well!" The group took off to find another way out.

Remus dropped his weapons and took off his helmet, revealing a man in his mid twenties with black hair and brown eyes. _"You never say the rest, do you?"_ Remus took off his right gauntlet. _"Fight well and die with honor. Though I have no intention of dying tonight."_ Remus dropped his gauntlet, electricity sparked off his arm. "Come on! I got better things to do then play with some cats!"

The first orc leaped at Remus. The knight's arm grew three times larger and crackled with lightning. With the new arm Remus punched the orc, forcing it to crash to the ground.

One of the other orcs spit black ooze at Remus but only hit the downed orc. Remus formed a sphere of lightning in his hand and threw it at the orc. With the monster dead Remus summoned five spear engulfed in flames.

The spears flew and impaled the orc. Remus created some more fire spears and fired them at the same orc for the kill. The third orc ran to one of it's fallen brethren and started eating it.

"Disgusting creatures." Remus held his hands together and formed an orb of ice, the knight under swung his arm and let the ice go. A trail of ice traveled to the feeding orc and ice jetted out, stabbing the beast.

Goblins climbed over the rubble, the first one jumped into the street with another right behind. Remus' magic covered his body in stone and is right arm turned into a stone giant's. The knight punched the first goblin then tackled the next, he raised his fist and crushed the goblin under him.

The goblin stood and retaliated, The stone on Remus's body gathered in front of him and formed a shield. Remus bashed the incoming goblin then threw a fire mortar to finish the monster. Another goblin arrived and immediately attacked.

Remus created a fire arm and backhanded the goblin then grabbed the goblin by the neck and straggled the beast. Remus sighed in relief when another orc appeared, three times larger them the ones before.

The orc opened it's mouth and inhaled to create a vacuum to devour Remus. The knight walked backwards but was still being pulled in. "Chew on this!" Remus threw a thunder mortar into the orc's mouth, the monster ate the mortar then cried in pain.

Remus summoned an ice sword and rapidly slashed the orc, killing the beast. "Anyone else?!" Remus dispelled his ice sword and looked around. Without any monsters Remus retrieved his equipment, as he picked up his gauntlet bones rose up from the earth. The bones combined and formed two malformed humanized creatures.

"What are those?" Remus tossed his gauntlet down. The knight punched the ground and a huge stone fist broke through the earth. The creatures were scattered around the street, the started moving and reforming.

"What the?" Remus held out his right arm, which formed into a dragon's head breathed fire on to the mutant skeletons. The fire melted the abominations. Remus' arm reverted to normal. "Never seen those before."

More mutilated skeletons broke through the earth, all surrounding the knight. Remus charged his arm with lightning then held it up in the air. "Back off!" Thunder sprayed out of Remus' hand and melted the monsters. "Okay, anyone else?!" Eight more bone creatures emerged from the ground. "Fine I'll stop asking."

Remus conjured a fire axe and slashed at the first. The fire weapon burned through the monster, another one grabbed Remus' right arm and a third grabbed the knight's left. Remus let go of his axe and changed his arm into a thunder giant's.

The electricity shocked the monster, it let go of Remus and he punched the third creature then the second one. As the other five monsters charged at Remus. Remus formed fire armor and punched one of the bone creatures in another. With some space between him and the beasts Remus summoned fire spears and hit each of his opponents.

The monster started melting from the spears, Remus threw a fire mortar and finished them off. "Done." Remus took a deep breath. "Time to go."

As Remus walked down the road a man in a grey rode appeared before him. The left side of the man's was covered in eyes, as well as his right arm. "And you are?" The man walked towards Remus. "Stay where you are!" lightning formed in Remus' hand. He threw the thunder at the man, a black barrier rose up and protected the man.

Remus summoned ice spears and launched them. The barrier remained and stopped the attack.

The man teleported to Remus and grabbed him by his armor then electrocuted him. Remus lost consciousness and fell to the ground. The man picked up Remus and warped away.

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

Please review, it keeps up writers going. Till next time, CG out. PEACE!


	2. The first dive

Chapter. 2

Remus awake from his last battle. In front of him was a pile of skulls in flames. He found himself in cell made of bones, in one corner a wood burned inside a ribcage. _"Where am I?"_ Remus stood up, he was in what looked like an outside prison complex. Cages made of bones were everywhere with people trapped in them.

 _"No way am I staying here."_ Remus was about to charge fire from his right hand when he heard a loud cry of pain echo from the distance.

"Did you... Did you hear that awful cry?" A man in a cage across from Remus spoke to the knight. The man wore rags and had white hair. "What should I do? I... I"m next."

"Don't panic, I"ll get us out of here." Remus' arm charged into a thunder giant's, he punched the cage wall but but his electricity bounced back and shocked him. "What was that?!" Remus stood up and summoned an ice sword. He struke the bone bars and the sword shattered. "Who made this cage?!"

"He is called Magusar, an evil sorcerer who devours human sacrifices."

"Magusar is real? I heard he died long ago."

The two heard footsteps and soon two bone abominations approached them.

"Magusar's henchmen have come!"

Remus threw a fire mortar at his cage but the fire bounced back and burned him. The knight pushed himself up to see what was happening.

"No! No! No!" The prisoner back away from the creatures as they drew closer. "Wait! Please no!"

Remus used his magic to heal some of his burns. "Hey! Come after someone who can fight back!" One of the monster turned to Remus.

"How I wished..." The prisoner reached behind him and touched a red book. "I could keep my power from view." The prisoner held his hands together and created a fire ball then hurled it at the boned monsters.

 _"Why did his magic work?"_

The cage was blown apart and the man was free. "Oh no. My secret's discovered. So much for my great escape."

"How did you learn to use magic?"

"I couldn't tell anyone that I was reading that book."

"What book?"

"I was almost there. So close to learning Magusar's secret-" the prisoner grabbed his neck and floated up, there the man in the a grey robe stood in the air. When the two were eye level the held out his right hand and the prisoner exploded into a rain of blood.

"No!" Remus grabbed on to his cell bars.

The man landed and turned to Remus. His left eye glowed orange, he took a few steps towards Remus then vanished.

"Was that Magusar?"

"Hey! You there!" Remus looked around then down at his feet. There a pile of bones was moving. "Yeah you! Down here!"

"What the?" Remus kneeled down to the pile.

"You must read me next. It's you're destiny." Remus moved a few bones and found a red book with teeth flopping on the ground. Remus picked up the book and pulled it into his cage. "Whoa!" The shook and Remus dropped it. Two eyes opened on the book as it stood up. "That hurt, you bumbling fool!"

"Hey you flipped out, book thing." Remus put his hands on the ground and leaned closer to the book. "What are you?"

"I am Librem. I am a book. And a fine one at that."

"Are you the book that guy was referring too?"

"Yes. I am the journal of a certain sorcerer."

"Certain sorcerer." Remus tilted his head. "You mean Magusar?"

The book laughed. "No, but close. I am no ordinary journal."

"Clearly."

"Anyway!" Librem waved back and further. "If I may continue. You can visit my contents in phantom quests."

"What?"

"Go on. Have a peek." Librem fell backwards and opened up. The pages rapidly turned and glowed gold, they stop and Remus was pulled into the book.

...

Remus was in some ruins by the sea, heavy rain pouring down. He was waring a black cloak with green magic symbols over his chain mail. Next to Remus was a man in a black robe with grey hair.

"We are companions. We walk this blood stained road together." Remus saw the man's face, the right side was black and cover with eyes, as well as his right arm.

"Who are you?" Goblins appeared from the stone ground and spotted the two humans. "Guess it'll wait." Remus summoned five fire spears and launched then at each of the goblins. The monster were all hit by Remus' attack so the knight created more and attacked again.

"Who am I? what a stupid question."

"Should I know you then?" Remus grew a thunder sword from his hand and attack the first goblin he could get to and slashed the beast in half.

The sorcerer grew fire sword and did the same. "I am Magusar. I am your companions, are we not?"

"What?!" In the surprise a goblin tackled Remus down. "Not right now!" Remus grew a stone giant's arm and grabbed the goblins head, crushing it easily.

Five goblins appeared around Magusar. The monsters leaped at Magusar who then let out an electric shock wave to stop and kill them. With the creatures gone Magusar checked on Remus. "Good. Our work here is done. You are not injured, I trust."

The ground shook and out of the water raised a sea serpent what human face on top of it's mouth.

"Maybe not." Remus summoned fire spears and launched them at the serpent. The sea snake moved and dodged the attack. It reeled back and lunged at the sorcerers.

Remus dove out of the way and grew a thunder arm. The knight punched the sea beast over and over but to no avail. "Why isn't it working?!"

"Our enemy is strong. We must be on guard."

"You think?!" Remus watched the sea monster move. He took aim, this time with ice spears and threw them. The attack hit the beast but it didn't seem to effect it. "What the hell do we do?!"

The sea snakes head moved to the side of the ruins and started to sweep the sorcerers off the battlefield. Remus ran across the ruins to where the beast's neck was lifted and dived for it to dodge. Magusar has the same idea and fallowed.

After the sweep it opened it larger mouth and released a torrent of water. Remus put up a stone shield but was still being pushed by the water.

"Damn it." Spoke Magusar.

"You got a plan? Cause I don't want to die here."

"The price must be paid."

What are you talking-"

"No choice! Behold the black rite!"

"What!?"

Flame erupted from Magusar's body. Remus got as far away as he could and brought up him ice armor to be sure.

"Nnnggrraaaagggh!" Magausar's body was covered in flames and a giant ghost of fire arose from Magusar. the ghost unleashed flames from it's body then everything began to fade.

...

Remus awoke and found himself back in his bone cage. Librem closed and stood up. "Well, how did it feel to relive the past?"

"What was that?! What the hell are you?!" Remus was backing away to the other side of his cage.

"Calm down. What you saw was recreated from the journal. You met Magusar, I presume. Back before he went positively mad."

"He looked young, I'll give you that much. Okay, so what do you want with me?"

"Every secret is written within me. To find the answers, read me to the end. I even tell the secrets of Magusar."

"Okay. How will this, you, help me?"

"Study the journal carefully, and you may think of a way out of this terrible mess." Remus picked up the book hesitate to open it again. "You'd be the first to succeed. The rest have failed miserably, I'm afraid. Submit to Magusar or seek liberation. These are your only choices."

"I'd rather die on my feet then live on my knees. Fine, I'll read."

"Go on, now. Keep reading, this is your only hope."

Remus opened Librem. "Time to get started."

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

Please review, it keeps us writers going. Till next time, CG out. PEACE!


	3. Partners

Chapter. 3

"The sorcerer's ordeal?" Remus read the chapter cover. "Good a place to start as any." Remus turned the page.

Gray smoke moved around on the page. **"Rise! Or this will be you're resting place."** The appeared in the middle of the book in red. The smoke cleared on one page and the book showed a woman holding up a rod to keep a goblin away.

The other page returned to normal and more words appeared. **"I had been caught off guard. Knocked cold by a monster. The woman mocked my vulnerability, my oafishness,, with cruel insults. Yet we had only just met."**

The next page was stained with ink and blood. **"Do anything to slow me down, you'll be the first to die."**

"Charming woman." Remus smirked.

Words appeared on the next page. **"Her name was Sortiara, and she was displeased at being my partner."**

Remus turned the page, which had mud stains. "Who used this thing?"

Words appeared in the mud stains in red. "It was the stone cold truth. Many taking the ordeal forfeit their lives."

"Why only write two barely what I"d call sentences on a whole page?" Remus turned the page. There was a paper with a picture of a goblin. The pages turned white and Remus was once again being pulled into the book. "Here we go."

As Remus felling the book a paper flew towards him. Remus grabbed and read the paper. _"Only some descendants of a certain, lesser line, have what it takes to perform spells. It is customary for such descendants to undertake the ordeal when they approach adulthood."_

"Bloodlines. The curse we must all carry."

 _"Disposing of monsters is a sorcerer's duty. Even if they show their original form, grant them no mercy."_

"Not everyone deserves to die."

Remus landed in a frozen wasteland, the land was littered with large chains. A woman appeared next to him, dressed in black with torn red sleeves with a hood with red symbols over her head.

"Stay the hell awake, or die!" She straightened her sleeves.

A goblin leaped at them from behind. Remus made a stone giant's arm and backhanded the monster. "Don't worry about me. I got your back." Remus threw a fire mortar at the goblin to finish it.

Three goblins arrived and charged at the sorcerers on sight. Sortiara formed an ice arm and punched the first one. Remus summoned lightning arrows and launched them after the next goblin, he summoned more and they also hit the beast.

The last goblin ran towards Remus, the knight formed a thunder arm and punched the goblin back. As it lay on the ground Remus crushed it under his fist.

Four more goblins broke out from under the ice. Sortiara threw a lightning mortar at them, one of the creatures evaded the attack then was impaled by Remus' fire spears.

"We're pretty good."

"Just don't get in my way!" Sortiara grew a fire arm and punched one of the goblins.

Remus fired more fire spears at the goblins to keep them off of Sortiara.

The woman punched another goblin, lending it flying into a chain. The third goblin leaped at Sortiara, she punched to beast and it slid along the ice to Remus, who sliced it in two with a fire sword.

The last goblin charged at Remus. The knight grew a thunder arm and grabbed the monster by the head, electrocuting the goblin then crushed its skull. "That seems to be the last of them." Sortiara smiled as she over looked the carnage. "You look cute when you smile."

The world turned brown then to white. In a flash Remus was back in the real world. "Well that was fun." Remus picked up the book and the dirt on one of the pages was cleared.

 **"Sortiara grinned, flashing her teeth, after routing the goblins."** The next page was picture of Sortiara standing on a some bodies, smiling. **"It was the first time I saw her smile."**

"Oh no, what did you do?"

 **"I told her that she looked better angry. She almost killed me for that."**

"Moron." Remus rubbed the left side of his face. Remus turned the page, blood splattered all over and a silhouette of Sortiara appeared.

 **"Little did I know... That I would never see her smile again. And worse... The memory of her smile would haunt me forever."**

The book closed and fell to the ground. Remus kneeled down as Librem got up. "That hurt you fool!"

"That was all you, you decided to close while I was holding you up."

Librem waved back and farther. "Look, You're going to love this. Wipe the moisture around my eye." Remus did so with the back of his left hand. A white liquid shined. "That droplet on the back of your hand. It can be put to great use."

"Such as?"

"You can use it to erase portions of the records within me. But only parts of them, mind you."

Remus looked at the white liquid. "What's this stuff called?"

"Lacrima. New droplets will form again in time. Check back now and then."

"Okay."

"Oh, and by the way... These are not tears, you miserable troll!" Librem waved about as if to make his point.

"I didn't say they were, you pointing it out means they are."

"They are not-" Remus pushed Librem back and opened him up, turning to where was was.

 **"Half of those who attempt the sorcerer's ordeal will die. This was perhaps the only thing we knew for sure."** The next page showed a twisted castle, much of it was falling apart. **"The grueling sorcerer's ordeal is administered by Avalon."**

"Avalon. The group of soulless sorcerers thinking everyone must die."

 **"By passing the ordeal, one could join the society, and become a fully-fledged sorcerer."** Remus turned the page. **"She was just another person who sighed up along with me. 'Follow my lead. Death to all!' Anything I told her fell upon deaf ears."**

The next page was soaked in blood. "This can't be good."

Words appeared in white. **"But I knew this could work in my favor."** More blood sprayed onto the pages. **"I was wise to keep my distance."**

"And yet you choices to join up with Avalon."

 **"So I could be done with her when the time came. And we both knew that eventually that time would come. Better not get too attached."**

"I can already see where this is going." Remus turned the page to find another paper, this time with a picture of an orc. "Time to go." The book pulled Remus back in.

As the knight fell another paper flew towards him. **"Most sorcerers belong to Avalon. Joining is proof one has come of age as a sorcerer."**

"Most, but not me." Remus landed on a cliff, huge vines grew over the remains of a village.

Sortiara appear at his side again. "Follow in my wake!" She conjured a fire sword.

"I'll cover you." Remus summoned a thunder axe.

Two piles of black slime surfaced, with them a pair of orcs. Remus charged after one of them and swung his axe into its left eye. The knight pulled his axe back and swung again, each it cut deeper into monster until he took off its head.

Sortiara pored magic into her sword to make it bigger. She rapidly slashed the orc into several pieces.

Three more orcs raised from the ground. Remus threw thunder mortars at one of the orcs till stopped moving. He searched for Sortiara and found her fending out the other two.

Sortiara punched one with an ice arm then the other orc leaped at her and bit down on Sortiara's ice arm, the orc's teeth were cracking the ice.

Five electric arrows impaled the orc's side, followed by a stone fist to its head. The orc let go of Sortiara's arm and rolled on its back, Remus changed his arm to fire and stroke down on the monster, killing it. "You do know you can release magic, right? It helps in making escapes."

"I don't need your help!"

The other orc was running towards them, Remus charged his fire arm and punched the orc in its mouth. The fire burned the orc's body from the inside out. "Sorry. Now what was that about not needing my help."

The world turned white and Remus was pulled back into the real world.

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

Please review, it keeps us writers going. Till next time CG out. PEACE!


	4. Metal pumpkin

Chapter.4

 **"Sortiara mercilessly pounded away at the slaughtered monster. It was dead beyond any doubt."** Blood sprayed on the pages. **"I tried to stop her, but she glared at me enraged saying, 'get in my way and you will be next!'."**

Remus turned the page, the pages showed a fire. Two people sat on a log by the flames. **"It was nightfall. As we sat warming ourselves by the bonfire, I heard a sob."**

"What do you do this time?"

 **"Sortiara was weeping, clutching her right arm. The blight."** The last two words were in red. **"A deformation of the right arm. The price we sorcerer pay to wield magic."**

Remus looked at his right arm, he was lucky to not have the blight. Though he's never sacrificed someone before.

 **"The sight of her tears brought pangs to my heart."**

"Pangs?"

 **"I gently creased her back in solace, her sobs echoed in the dark of night."** The pages turned black. **"I could only imagine her pain. As my hand rested upon her sobbing frame."**

Librom closed and stood up. "You know that woman who appears in the journal?"

"Sortiara."

"You would be wise to watch her closely. she'll have an impact on our author." Librom laid down and reopened back to the page he was on.

 **"The arm smarts."**

"Just say hurts. Don't be fiance."

 **"It was an odd expression, but Sortiara spoke of her bloodlust thus."** Remus turned the page. An image of what looked like a metal jack-o lantern, with arms and legs attached. **"This monster was once human. A sorcerer who had misused his magic, and transformed himself into a monster. We sorcerers are tasked with the disposal of such lost men."**

"Maybe he had a good reason. No one wants to be a monster just for the fun of it." Remus turned the page.

 **"Looking at the beast Sortiara said 'don't think, kill!' it was an order. As if I needed to be told. We all know that sorcerers are in the business of murder."**

The next page held a paper with a picture of the jack-o lantern and pulled Remus into the book. Remus reappeared in a field of broken status. Sortiara right be side him.

"Don't second guess yourself. Murder is what we're here for."

"Not me." The two wondered the ruins, Remus hear something moving and conjured a thunder sword. "It's here. Get ready!" The sorcerers found a black tar in human form. As they got closer magic flowed from the creature as it morphed into the jack-o lantern.

Remus threw an ice mortar at the monster, Sortiara did the same. The jack-o lantern curled into a ball and rolled in place to build up speed. "Ice shield!"

"Don't tell me-"

"Ice shield now!" The two made a wall of ice.

When the monster had build up enough momentum it rolled towards the sorcerers. It clashed into the ice, sliding the sorcerers back. The wall melted once the metal monster stopped rolling.

"Attack!" Remus grew an ice arm and punched.

"I know that!" Sortiara grew an ice sword and slashed away.

The jack-o lantern stood up and swung its arm at them. Remus made an ice shield but couldn't stop it along. He and Sortiara were thrown back and sent on fire.

Sortiara threw dirt on herself to put out the flame, Remus covered himself in ice armor and returned to his feet. Remus used his ice arm to grab Sortiara and douse the fires.

"Let go of me!"

"You're welcome." The jack-o lantern roar and rolled at them, Remus jumped out of the way and tossed Sortiara out of the way as well. "Long range magic! Keep your distance!"

Sortiara held her hands together and charged an ice spell. Remus threw ice mortars at the jack-o lantern.

The monster ran towards Remus swinging its arms and leaving waves of fire in it wake.

"Get out of there!" Shouted Sortiara Concern slipped into her voice.

Remus pulled his right arm back, grew ice over it and pored magic in it to make the arm larger. "All or nothing!" Remus and the jack-o lantern punched and their fists met. Remus' arm was melting as the jack-o lantern's was starting to freeze.

"Sortiara! Help me! Ice mortar!" Remus was losing the fight, his ice arm was melting too fast to keep going. Sortiara threw the attack, hitting the monster's body.

The jack-o lantern flinched and Remus shoved himself away. "This time you fall!" Remus' arm dissolved and he summoned an ice sword. He filled it with as much magic as he had to grow the blade to five times its sizes.

"Down you go!" Remus swung the sword and cut the jack-o lantern in the knees. The monster fell to the ground, Remus took a step and thrusted the sword into the monster, freezing it from the inside.

The jack-o lantern stopped moving and its arms fell off. The monster dissolved into black ooze and once it subsided a knight came out of the middle of the mess.

Remus walked over to the knight. "Make the sacrifice, now!" Shouted Sortiara.

Remus kneeled down to the knight. "Why did you become a beast?"

"The magic... I needed it to save my, my homeland."

"There are other ways then to turn to dark arts."

"Then, why do you use magic?"

"What are you doing? Make the sac-"

Remus held up his hand to Sortiara. "I use magic because I have no choice." Remus stood up and held his left hand over the knight.

"What are you doing?!"

"He doesn't deserve to die."

"That's not avalon's way!"

A white light appeared around Remus and the knight. The light gathered in a sphere and rise from the knight and into Remus. "I'm not with avalon."

"Thank you." whispered the knight as Remus helped him stand.

The world turned golden brown and Remus was returning from the book's world.

...

 **"Flaunting the rules, I offered my hand."**

"So what I do in the book effects the story." Remus turned the page.

 **"This monster had taken countless lives. But even so... I had never heard such a sincere thank you. It was a wonderful thing to hear."**

"That's happens when you save lives, not take them."

 **"In the end, we had shirked our duties. I decided, at least to relish the moment. We had spared a life. And it was a good thing."**

Librem closed and sprung up again. "Whatever you learn in these pages will stay with you in this world. You're magic will get stronger. Then, you'll have a chance at bringing Magusar to his knees."

"Then let's keep going."

"But first, let's talk a bit about you're last quest."

"What about it?"

"Why did you save that knight?"

Remus tilted his head. "What do you mean? I saved him because it was what I felt was right."

"but it's a sorcerer's duty to kill anyone who becomes a monster, even, especially when their true form is revealed."

"Who says? avalon? Who are they to says who live or dies."

"Then... are you with sanctuarium?"

"No. I don't believe everyone should die, but I also don't believe that everyone should be saved."

"Then which is it? Every sorcerer belongs to an organization."

"Again, who says?" Remus laid on his cell floor. "Whatever, I need sleep." Librem was bouncing about and Remus just laid him face down as to muffle the book's words.

! #%^&*()_+}"?:{

Please review, it keeps us writers going. Till next time CG out. PEACE!


	5. A life's worth

Chapter. 5

Remus awakened and rubbed his eyes. Once his vision was clear he saw he was still in the bone cage. "Oh yeah, this place."

"What? Did you think this was all just a dream?"

"Quiet you." Remus sat up then grabbed Librem. "Let's get started." He opened the book and found his place. "Chapter four, huh?" He turned the page.

 **"Had she lied to me? She had told me from the very beginning. 'Beware, I will kill you in an instant if it furthers my aims.' But then something happened that made me wonder.** " Remus turned the page and blood splashed on the book, Remus almost dropped it in surprise.

 **"She shielded me form a monster. As if prepared to die for me. But why? I have no value to one such as her."**

"It's called human life, its value is something that can't be measured." Remus turned the next page.

 **"It made little sense. But whatever the case, It may be harder then I thought to let this woman die. I was determined to overcome this fight."**

The next page had a paper of a raven with a human skull for a head. "Ghouls. I'll take care of them." Remus was once again pulled into the book.

Remus arrived on a cliff with broken statues, he looked around and found Sortiara was here to help him.

A ghoul flew around till it saw Remus, the monster slowed then hover near Remus. The monster came in low to ram into Remus.

The knight grew a thunder arm and punched the bird in the face, stopping it cold. once it was grounded Remus raised his fist and slammed down on the ghoul to kill it.

Two more ghouls flew in and an orc rose from the ground. Remus conjured ice arrows and fired them at one of the ghouls. The ice froze its wings and crashed. Remus did the same with the to the other ghoul and downed it as well.

The orc leaped at Remus with its mouth wide open. Remus rolled out of the way and summoned an iron axe, he channeled his magic into it so the weapon would to five times its size then brought it down on the orc.

"Chew on that one for a while."

The ice on the ghoul broke and they were back in the air. Remus used thunder arrows to shot down the beasts, once they were down again he threw a fire mortar at them to finish them.

Another ghoul flew in and Remus threw a thunder mortar at it. "I don't have time for this!" After it crashed Remus created a fire arm and crushed its head in with his burning fist.

With the ghoul gone Remus was taken back to the real world. Allowed to continue with the book.

 **"Why did you look after me? I asked Sortiara as she awake."** The page showed Sortiara in a gold light as she looked sad. **"I was dismissed. 'Leave me be.' Her tone was not to be trifled with. As she took to her feet she muttered something. 'I felt at peace, when I felt your touch.'."**

"See? Everyone has it in them to care. You can't put a price on life." Remus turned to the next page.

 **"Is that why she shield me from that beast?"**

"Now you're getting it."

"A gentle touch, I meant it as nothing more. She gave me only curt replies. 'Shut you mouth! Be quiet, half wit! Is it death you crave?'. Her answers were always the same, and never rang true."

Librem closer and stood up in front of Remus. "That Sortiara... She keeps her heart under lock and key."

"That's not be good for anyone, keeping your feels from the world. It's a slow poison."

"But apparently she was pleased when you touched her back."

"I didn't touch her. That was the author."

"Yes. She will soon grow quite close to our dear author." Librem waved back and forth. "Go on, keep reading, and see for yourself." Librem opened and let Remus read again.

The pages were covered in dirt, the phrase 'kill them' appeared in red over and over.

 **"It is beyond my control.'. That was how she explained the bloodlust within her. 'The sight of blood disgusts me.' Sortiara said this with a sigh. She continued despondently. 'Yet no one believes me.' I told her that was not true... She calmed herself, and said. 'Thank you.'."**

"A friendship that could never be." Remus turned the page.

 **"We heard a howl from dead ahead. The appointed victim of our... No, my... Ordeal. I finally understood my partner, and the ordeal would soon end. I knew this was coming. I knew our partnership was cursed. And that one of us would have to die."**

"And yet you still choose to go through with it." The next page had a picture of a large monster, underneath it read 'harpy.'. It had white wings, a long tail, a long neck with a human head on top. "The harpy. I've hear of it but never fought one." The knight was pulled into the book again.

...

Remus emerged in a rundown cathedral. He took a step and Sortiara appeared next to him.

"I am lucky you're my partner. Now, let us be off."

"I got your back." Remus summoned a thunder axe.

Crashing in form the roof was the harpy, it crossed it arms trying to hide the hole in its chest. it roared at the sorcerers then lowered its head and started inhaling, creating vacuum to pull the sorcerers in.

"Run!" Sortiara turned to get away but was still being pulled in.

Remus covered himself in thunder armor and charged at the beast. "Hope you're hungry!" Remus was swallowed by the harpy.

Inside the harpy's throat Remus swung his axe and lagged it to one side and hung there. The electricity from his armor shocked the harpy relentlessly, the harpy was trying to swallow down Remus but the axe kept him in place.

Remus' grip was getting weak, he let go of the axe and let the harpy swallow him, electrocuting its whole body as he goes.

The harpy opened its arms and Remus rolled out of the hole in its chest. "Well that was fun." Remus' armor faded. "Sortiara get the left wing!" Remus summoned ice arrows and fired them at the wing. Sortiara threw thunder mortars at the same wing.

The lightning paralyzed the harpy's body and Remus froze the wing. Unable to fly the harpy stomped around the cathedral, creating shock waves with each step.

"Keep your distance!" Sortiara shouted as she threw an ice mortar. Aiming for the wings.

"No need to tell me twice." Remus shot thunder arrows at the harpy's body to hurt as much as he can.

The harpy stopped then tried to inhale them again.

"You wanna go again, do you?" Remus ran towards the harpy, fire armor clocking his body.

The monster swallowed Remus, it throat was burning and it tried to spit him out.

Remus created a fire sword and sliced at the walls inside the harpy's neck. "What, don't like spicy food?" Remus stabbed straight up and pierced the harpy's skull.

The monster fell over and Remus rolled out of the beast's mouth. The harpy melted into black ooze in the middle of the slime a woman.

She reach her hand out to the sorcerers. "Please. Spare my life."

Remus stood over the woman then kneeled down to her. "What made you want to become a monster?"

"A man I loved betrayed me."

"How so? Start from the beginning"

"I was grief-stricken with lose of my husband, I turned to food to plug the hole in her heart."

"And as your appetite grew, so did your size it seems."

"One day, I left my mansion and saw my favorite fruit at a stall. The vendor stood up, and our eyes met. On that day, at the stall, I fell in love once more. Thereafter, I visited him every day."

"Are you sure it was the man you loved? Or the fruit?"

"It was him!" The woman shouted. "I desired for his affection. But I became sensitive about my size. How could anyone love this profound rotundity?!"

"Gluttony is no excuse. Did you see him anywhere else, or try to speak with him about other things then food?"

"No." The woman hung her head. "One day the man was nowhere to be found. Inquiring among the other street vendors, he'd moved to a far off town. Utterly distraught, she returned to her mansion and wept." The woman pounded the ground with her fist. "I yearned to see him. Exhausted from weeping, I heard a strange voice and was greeted by the vision of a chalice."

Remus stood up. "I've heard enough. There is a whole world out there, you can't just hide in you mansion, hoping the love of your life will come to you. You mustn't have loved you husband if he was replaced with fruit of all things."

"You shut your mouth, mage!"

"The prove me wrong." Remus held out his left hand, a white aura blanketed the two. A sphere of light rose from the woman and flowed into Remus. The knight helped the woman to her feet. "Go. See the would, loss the weight, use this second chance to see what life has in store for you."

The world faded away and Remus was going back to the real world.

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

Please review, it keeps us writers going. Till next time CG out. PEACE!


	6. A differant path

Chapter. 6

As Remus returns from the book world Librem closed and stood up. "

 **"Half of all who undertake this ordeal forfeit their lives. That much was unmistakeable. Indeed, that is why I was careful not to grow too close to Sortiara."**

"No... no don't do it."

 **"But nevertheless... The truth was simple: I thought of her as a friend. I realized this was dangerous. My resolve was being tested, my resolve as a sorcerer. There was only one thing to do."** The pages showed a heart with nails and dagger in it. **"I had to make a sacrifice for the ordeal. I had to sacrifice the life of my partner."**

Librem closed and got up. "Quite a mad indocrination, was it not?"

"The sorcerer's ordeal, avalon's ordeal." The name was bitter in Remus' mouth.

"Could you do it?"

"What?"

"Could you walk over an ally's corpse to achieve your goals? For that's the sort of mettle the ordeal demands."

"I think you know my answer." Remus pushed Librem back down and continued reading.

 **"I had to stop myself from feeling any sense of camaraderie. For such emotions could only get in the way. So much happened on the journey. Sortiara was at once cruel and kind, barbarous and gentle."**

"And does any of this mean anything to you?!"

 **"These memories haunt me... I wish them gone, I do. For they tear away at my heart."**

"You can't do this, please, you don't have to kill her!"

 **"My eyes met hers. She probably felt exactly the same as I did. Her memories live on. It was the only consolation on this cruel ordeal we've faced together."**

Remus turned the page, her found a picture of Sortiara and was pulled into the book. _"Hold Sortiara, I'm not gonna let you die!"_ Remus returned to the destroyed cathedral.

Sortiara stood before Remus, a regretful look on her face. "Fighting you, is so trying." Sortiara shook the the look off. "Still... It will only take an instant to kill you!"

"No. We don't have to fight."

Sortiara threw an ice mortar, Remus created a fire shield to block. Sortiara held her hands together, charging ice magic. The magic flowed along the ground towards Remus.

Remus dived out of the way, As he was getting back on his feet Sortiara was over him with an ice sword.

Remus summoned a thunder sword to block. "Stop this!" Remus punched Sortiara in the stomach, she relied and Remus got some space between them. "Why are we fighting? Because some sorcerers said so?!"

"At least I can finally kill you."

"I'm not gonna kill you Sortiara."

"Then stand still!" Sortiara dashed at Remus with her sword out to stab.

Remus blocked with his sword. "Neither am I gonna let you kill me!" Sortiara pushed harder on her sword, Remus turned his weapon to keep her back. "We don't have to do this, we don't have to join avalon!"

"They will hunts us down and kill us both if one of us doesn't die here!"

"That's why we join another group, one that doesn't say kill all you see!"

Ice grow over Sortiara's body, the ice exploded and Remus was blown away. Sortiara fallowed up with threwing two lightning orbs into the air. The spheres locked on to Remus and moved towards him.

"Stop this!" Remus created a stone arm, he back handed the fist orb and punched the other. "Fine. I'll have to beat you down first." Remus charged at his opponent. Sortiara raised her ice armor and an ice shield, Remus dropped down and slid under her shield.

Remus switched his stone arm into a fire and punched Sortiara in the back. Sortiara got back up and turned to Remus, the ice on her body moved to her arm.

The two sorcerers punched each others fist. "Just give up, I have to kill you!"

Remus pulled his arm back, Sortiara stumbled forward. Remus spun out of her way and struke Sortiara in the back with his fire fist.

Sortiara created another ice sword. Remus created a thunder axe, he caught the sword with his axe's head and swung it aside then punched Sortiara in the face.

As Sortiara fell backwards she threw an ice mortar at Remus, freezing him solid. Sortiara got back on her feet and grew an ice arm, she reeled it back and punched.

Remus broke out of the ice, wearing it as armor. He grew an ice arm and punch Sortiara.

Sortiara was on the ground, as she pushed herself up Remus threw a thunder mortar at her. Sortiara laid on the ground as electricity coursed through her. She tried to get up again and Remus just threw another thunder mortar at her.

She stayed down and Remus kneeled down to her. "Please Sortiara, I don't want to kill you. Let's just go as we were, traveling and helping people. So what if avalon will be after us, we'll join another organization who can help us, one that believe that not all should die."

"Never! Just kill me already!"

"Come on Sortiara talk to me, tell me what's hurting you?"

"I never needed your friendship."

Remus rest his hand on hers. "You've never had a friend, have you? You don't know what to do."

"I was defiled the day I was born. So I dreamed of drowning everything in its own blood."

"What do you mean defiled?"

"You once told me that the sight of blood disgusts you. You don't have to be alone, come with me. We'll look after each other, protect each other."

"Shut up! Nothing will change I need to kill."

"What do you mean? Because of this?" Remus rolled up her right sleeve to see her blighted arm. "It's a decease, all deceases can be cured. avalon hides this fact so the sorcerers have to kill."

"I don't need your pity."

Remus stood up. "It's true, and I know the cure." The knight held out his left arm and healed Sortiara. As the white light faded small parts of the cathedral were shifting. "We'll prove to avalon you don't have to kill to live." Remus offered a hand to Sortiara. The woman thought about it for a moment then took Remus' hand and he helped her up.

The shifting was getting worse, the world itself was changing. The world turned white and Remus was pulled back to the real world.

"What happened?"

Librem closed and stood up. "You messing about with my story is what happened! Somehow you broke through to Sortiara."

"That's good."

"No it's not! The author sacrificed Sortiara, you must do the same."

"No."

"You have no choice, if you want to continue the story and learn more about Mag you'll do it."

Remus looked at the lacrima still on the back of his hand. "Stories can be altered." Remus grabbed Librem and opened him.

"Stop this! No, what are you doing?!" Librem tried to close himself.

Remus put Librem on the floor, keeping him open with his right hand on one side and his left foot on the other side. Remus found the page with Sortiara, he whipped some of the lacrima off his hand and smirked it all over the page. "I'm not gonna let some book tell me what to do!" Remus turned more pages and whipped all the lacrima he had on them.

"No! You'll ruin everything!"

Magic rose from Librem and swirled around Remus, it lifted the sorcerer and pulled him into the book.

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

Please review, it keeps us writers going. Till next time CG out. PEACE!


	7. The rewrite

Chapter. 7

Remus found himself back in the cathedral. A sorcerer stood over a fallen Sortiara, looking at their hands as if deciding on what to do.

Remus ran at the sorcerer but as he got closer the sorcerer faded until they were gone. "What was-" The cathedral was shifting and fading into white.

Remus and Sortiara were taken to a snowy village where every house was made of candy. Two large creatures emerged from the houses, they're appearance were like children, they're bodies were seemingly made of snow.

"Oh no. Not here!" Remus held his left hand at Sortiara and healed her. "We'll talk later, right now we have to fight!"

One of the creatures retreated back into the house while the other waved its hand back to swipe the to sorcerers away.

"Fire shield, now!" The two combined their magic to form a wall of fire. The creature's arm clashed into the fire, melting rapidly. The two struggled to keep the wall up against the monster.

Once half the snow monster's arm was halfway melted through it pulled back and moved back into the house. The other creature reemerged from another candy house.

Sortiara threw an ice mortar at the monster, the ice just formed over the monster and seemed to no other effect.

"What are you thinking! Ice on snow?!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Remus rolled his eyes and held out his right arm. A dragon head formed over his arm and breathed fire on creature, forcing it to retreat. "See?"

The first snow monster returned, it arm still half melted. Sortiara conjured fire spears, launching them the monster. "Just die damn you!"

Remus created seven orbs of fire, each one homed in one the monster and exploded on impact. "Go back to the hole you came from!"

Sortiara threw more spears and the monster vanished into the house. Sortiara's arm glowed with red vains, she fell to her knees screaming in pain.

"Sortiara!"

"The blight..."

The other monster returned form it hiding place. "Damn it! I don't have a chose!" Remus punched the ground and a giant stone fist rose up and struke the monster in it's chin then sank back into the ground. "Go down!" repeatedly punched the dirt, the stone fist crashed into the monster over and over.

The monster cried and started going back into hiding. "Not this time!" Remus placed his hand on the ground and thick vine raised and pierced through the monster head, more vines grew from the main body and speared out of several place of the creature's head.

The snow beast fell to the ground, turning to black ooze. A woman reemerged from the black ooze. The other monster returned and Remus threw fire mortars at it as he got closer Remus turned into two red steams of magic and flew into the air.

Remus reformed above the monster then grew a fire arm. Remus punched through the creature's head and grabbed something, he pulled out a man and threw him towards the woman.

"Please, save us..." They begged.

Remus looked at his hands then to Sortiara, still in pain. _"She needs my help, but I have to speak with these people and find out if they're guilt. Damn it, Sortiara doesn't have that kind of time. What do I do?"_ The knight looked at his hands. _"There's one idea, Don't have any other choice here."_ Remus held out both his hands at the fallen people. "Let fate decide!"

The two were turned into green lights and flew into Remus' right arm, giving it the same glow. Remus rushed to Sortiara and picked her up in her arms.

"Hey! put me down!"

"You're in pain, I know how to help you. Keep fight with me and I'll drop you. What do you want to do?" Sortiara winced in pain and held her right arm. "Thought so." Remus walked through the candy town, not caring about the looks he was getting.

"Do you know where you're going?"

"Yeah, there it is." Remus stopped in front of a tavern, he walked up to the door and kicked it open.

The people in the tavern looked up to see Remus come in. The knight ignored them and found a lone table off to the side. Remus put Sortiara down into a chair and when to the bar. "I need a bottle of linseed oil, a choth and four mugs of ale." He showed the bartender a pocket watch with a green symbol on it.

"R-Right away." The bartender panicked then rushed to get what was asked. He gave Remus a pater with the items.

"Thank you." Remus returned to Sortiara, he opened the bottle and poured out a honey colored liquid onto the cloth then rubbed it soak into the cloth. "Okay this is gonna hurt."

Remus pressed the cloth on Sortiara's arm. "AAAAHHHHH!" Everyone turned again to the sorcerers.

"Told you." The pain was fading as Remus rubbed Sortiara's arm with the cloth, after a minute he stopped the sat in the other chair by the table. "That should do for a while. You'll need to keep rubbing this stuff on your arm, at least once a day. Do that and your blight will go away, permanently." Remus took a sip of one of the mugs.

Sortiara ran her hand along her arm, the oil made it smooth but not greasy. "How did you know about this?"

"I also had the blight. Avalon doesn't want people to know there's a cure, make them think they have to kill to keep it from killing them. My grandfather was sorcerer with the blight, he found this cure."

"Thank you." Sortiara took a mug for herself.

"Of course."

The woman drank some of the ale then turned to Remus. "What was that you showed to the bartender?"

"Just watch, it belonged to my father." Remus looked into his mug. "Now that we've more or less given up on joining avalon, time to think about our next move."

"Care to do a woman a favor?" A woman spoke to the sorcerers form a nearby table.

Remus' eyes widened when he heard that voice. "No way." He shot up and spun to origin of the voice.

A woman in a red clock sat looking at him, an eye patch over her right eye and in her hand was a green apple with a eye on it.

The two stared at each other, the woman stood up then she and Remus drew closer for a tight hug.

"Similia what are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same." The woman answered.

"Join us, grab a chair. Oh, Sortiara this is-"

"Red hood!" Sortiara stood up and threw her hand out. "AAHHH!" The pain returned and she sank back into the chair.

"Sortiara calm down. You still need time for your arm to recover."

"How do you know red hood!?"

"Right, introductions." Remus clapped his hands. "Similia this is Sortiara. Someone I met in the avalon ordeal."

"Why were you joining avalon?"

Remus needed to think of an answer, this world wasn't real but he usually returns when he defeated the monster. So why hasn't he left yet. "I wanted to see if avalon was as bad as father made them out to be. He was right." Similia gave a disapproving look. "Don't give me that, you tried to join too."

"You mind telling me how you know red hood?" Asked Sortiara.

"Sorry. Sortiara this Similia."

"Also red hood, as you know."

Remus sighed. "She's also my twin sister."

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

Please review, it keeps us writers going. Till next time CG out. PEACE!


	8. Learning to trust

Chapter. 8

"You, you're twins?" Sortiara was dumbfounded by this revaluation.

"Yeah." Simila pats Remus head with her hand. "Hope this one hasn't caused you trouble."

"Please stop sis."

"So what brought you here brother?"

"Looking to hook up with grim. That and Sortiara has the blight."

Simila looked over the Sortiara's arm. "Glad to it's taken care of, shall we go?"

"Yeah, Sortiara you coming?" The woman looked away from Remus. "Look. I'm not going to let die, and I'm not going to let you kill me either. So please, let me show you forgiveness." Remus placed his hand on Sortiara's.

"How can I trust you?"

"You already do, I promise it won't be missed placed."

Sortiara stood up. "I owe you for my arm at the very least."

"Are you a happy couple." Commented Simila.

"Shut up sis." The three left the tavern and were on the road once more.

As they left town Simila spoke up. "Do you even know where it is you're going, dear brother?"

"We'll find it when we find it, what, you have something better to do?"

Simila smiled. "Not at all, it good to see you again Remus."

"You too." As they walked Remus started to think about his situation. Was this the real world? If so how did me pull Sortiara into it? If this word was just a story about someone else then why would Simila remember him?

"What are you doing?" Asked Sortiara. "Pay attention, we could be ambushed."

"Sorry." Remus decided he'd think about later, right now he was free from the bone cage, away from the sorcerer who trapped him, saved Sortiara's life, and was once again with his sister. Looked at all that has happened Remus started to feel better.

The road opened into a wider area filled with large monsters. Rabbits with hand shaped ears and golden fairy like creatures.

Remus formed an orb of lightning in his right hand. "Time to go hunt girls."

Simila giggled. "I'll drive them mad with my illusions."

"Let's just get this over with." Sortiara grew an ice arm, she dashed after the rabbit and threw a punch but the beast caught it with its ear.

"Sortiara move!" Remus shouted as thunder spears formed around him. Sortiara released her magic and rolled out of the way, Remus let his spears fly and each one impaled the creature.

Simila offered to help Sortiara up. " Be careful, gnomes and elvenvales aren't what they seem."

Sortiara brushed Simila's hand away, she stood up and summoned a fire sword. One of the fairy creatures flew to Sortiara and was cut down. "I can handle myself."

Simila shrugged. "If you believe so, hey Remus now might be a good time for your gift!"

Remus brought down an ice axe on an elvenvale. "Not now!" He grew a thunder fist to punch a gnome, which caught the fist with its ear. Remus raised his fist and slammed the rabbit into the ground.

"What gift?" Asked Sortiara.

Simila only smiled and dashed after a gnome, she held her hand in the air to created six orbs of fire. Half of the flame spheres flew towards the gnome, engulfing it in a blaze while the other half burned another gnome trying to sneak up on her.

Sortiara cut off a gnome's ears with a fire sword. She saw Remus in a sword clash with an elvenvale and threw an ice mortar at it.

The elvenvale's body froze and Remus stabbed them with his thunder sword. "Thanks!" Remus charged a fire mortar and threw it at an elvenvale behind Sortiara.

Simila placed her hand on the ground and stone fist rose up and sent a gnome flying. She summoned more fire orbs and burned the creature to ash. "That's all of them. You've gotten worse brother."

"I put magic away to become a knight."

Simila raised a finger to her lips as she grinned. "Oh really, then what made you take up magic again?"

The wind picked up and Remus looked to the sky. "A sorcerer is after me, I need my magic to fight him."

"Who did you anger this time?"

"I don't know his name."

"You gave up being a sorcerer? How?" Sortiara drew closer to the twins.

"Look around us. Gobins, orcs, gnomes, ghouls all of it was because of magic. People don't trust sorcerers because of they're the one who made all these monster. Without their help the world fell in chaos and the people turned to the chalice, which turns them into monster that we sorcerers have to fight and kill. Making the people hate us even more."

Sortiara was taken back by Remus' view of the world. "Then what would you do then?"

"What I did before, I turned my back on magic. I became a knight so I could help people, without magic."

"And when you were in danger you ran back to it."

"Non-magic problems can be solved with no magic. When Magic IS the problem then you're gonna need magic."

Sortiara folded her arms. "Red Hood said something about a 'gift' you had."

"I'll show you the next time we get in trouble."

The three continued their walk, as a little time past Sortiara started a conversation. "Simila, how much of the stories are true?"

Remus turned to the girls add walked backwards. "The mighty Red Hood." He started in a spooky voice. "She carries the power to steal life energy from her victims once she casts them under her illusions to feed her own and life forever."

Sortiara had chills running down her body.

Remus laughed after seeing her reaction. "Come on, you know people tend to fluff up stories to make them sound more impressive."

Simila lazily rolled her apple in her hand. "He's right, you know. The legends of Red Hood started with our grandmother. Our mother took up the name then I did."

"Why did you? You could've joined avalon without it."

Simila stopped in her tracks. "Why should I be the one to break?"

Remus laid his hand on Sortiara's shoulder, which she shrugged off. "Sis is proud of the legacy our mother left her. Could you have shaken off what you're mother gave you so easily?"

"My mother, gave me nothing but pain!"

"I'm sorry. That was insensitive of me, forget I asked." Sortiara ran off the path and into the and up a hill. "Sortiara wait!" Remus and Simila ran after her.

At the top of the hill was a two story cottage next a windmill. As Sortiara reached the top she spotted someone covered in tar. She walked closer the human shaped tar exploded with magic, knocking her down.

The tar formed into a large pig head then grew dark grey arms out of the top of the head and legs of the color. At the ends of its hands were also pig heads, the right had a metal ring around it while the left hand spikes jetting out of its sides.

The monster reeled back it right arm, the head opened its mouth and flame sparked out. Sortiara held out her hand to create an ice shield when a venus flytrap burst from the ground and latched on to main body. Thunder spears clashed into the monster's right head.

Sortiara turned around and saw Remus throwing a thunder mortar at to pig creature while Simila put her hand to the ground and another flytrap rose up and bit into the monster's left head.

Remus turned into three red strains of magic to get to Sortiara, he got Sortiara on her feet and the two got back while Simila launched fire orbs at the monster.

"What do you what?" Sortiara was upset she had to be saved.

"I'm sorry about what I said but still, you shouldn't have ran off on your own. you know the world isn't safe."

"Hate break of your talk but we have work to do." The pig beast held up its left arm and launched its left head into the air the three ran back as the head land where they were.

Remus grew a thunder arm. "Time to get to work ladies!"

! #$%^&*()_+}"?{:

Please review, it keeps us writers going. Till next time CG out. PEACE!


	9. Limits

Chapter. 9

Remus dashed at the pig creature, it swung its right arm and Remus' punch clashed with it. The pig head opened it mouth and Remus' fist went in, shocking the beast.

Sortiara started throwing ice mortars while Simila launched fire spheres. The ice froze over the pig creature and fire melted the ice, soaking it.

Remus conjured thunder spears and sent them into the monster's main body. The water strengthened the electricity and paralyzed the beast.

Sortiara summoned an ice sword and slashed at the monster's left pig head. Simila called up another venus flytrap to bite at the right pig head.

Remus felt water land on his face and looked up, a storm was forming over head. He backed away from the fight and held up his fist, which grew into a thunder arm.

The pig monster reeled its arm back and punched Sortiara, she put up an ice wall but only weakened the blow.

The monster was walking towards Sortiara, Simila summoned a smaller flytrap, which exploded when the monster stepped on it. "You okay?"

"I'm fine!"

"Okay. No need to get cranky."

The pig fired it right head at the women. Sortiara grew an ice arm and punched the head to stop it then again to sent it back at the creature.

"Come on, come on!" Remus sent sparks off of his arm, hoping to draw energy from the storm. The lightning crashed down on Remus' arm, the knight looked to the monster. "Get back!" He shouted to his teammates.

Simila grabbed Sortiara and turned them both into streams of red magic to escape. Once out of the way Remus slammed his fist into the ground. Thunder sped across the ground, hitting the pig creature with massive force. The monster fell on its back and turned into black ooze.

"You two okay?"

"She'll be fine." Simila used her magic to heal Sortiara's minor wounds.

"I can do it myself!" Sortiara started using her own magic to heal herself.

Out of the remains were three men in white and blue striped clothes.

"Help us."

"Please, help us."

"A monster make of three people? that's unheard of." Said Simila.

Remus stood over the three men and kneeled down to them. "Why did you all turn into a monster?"

"We were trying to help our little brother. He was the smarted of us so I become armor."

"I became a shield to protect him."

"Don't lie!" The third hissed. "They did it because they wanted an easy life, for someone to carry them around and take care of us."

Remus raised his hand to his chin. "You said us, explain."

"I became a mace."

"Armor, shield, and mace. Why did you all turn into battle equipment?" Remus was confused by they're words. "Can you start from the beginning?"

"Ours was a well-to-do household. At its head was our father, a skilled merchant."

"We had easy childhoods, not least because our father was away on business too often to discipline us."

"We made no effort to work, living the high life on our father's coin. Years of wanton feasting."

 _"That would explain why your form was a pig."_

The three pig brothers. That was what the others whispered about us, though we paid it no heed. Given the choice of rich pig or deprived humans, we gladly chose the former."

 _"Disgusting."_ Remus shook his head. "What happened after that?"

"Illness took our father. In his will, he left all he had to his wife. What share went to us would be for our mother to decide."

"She gave us nothing!" One of the men slammed his fist into the ground.

"Unsure what else to do, we wandered the town square. There, we saw a call for mercenaries. We decided to take the test on a lark."

"In a curious move, we fashioned masked painted to look like pigs to wear to the test. We hoped to grow famous as the three pig brothers, so tales of our feats might someday reach our mother's ears."

Remus was losing patience with the three man, he looked over his shoulder to see his companions were as well and already heading into the cottage to get out of the storm.

"Hoping to spite the woman we split up to procure equipment. Sheltered though we were, we knew better than to turn up empty-handed. A few days later, the trio reconvened."

"I, the eldest had woven straw into an amour."

"I carried a wood plank as a shield."

"I fashioned a mace out of brick rubble."

Remus was glad at least one has some sense.

"On the day of the test, I donned our gear and entered the ring."

"Needless to say, he lay face down in the dirt in seconds."

"I did better then you!"

Remus was starting to consider just sacrificing the three brother, just so he could be done with it.

"Only the mace drew praise, and I, the youngest brother was to claim credit. was eager to distance myself from my foolish siblings. It was unfair that I been cast out in the first place. My brothers are pigs, to be sure, but I was far better by comparison."

The day of the test arrived and strange chalice appeared."

 _"That damn chalice. I'm gonna destroy it one of this days."_ Remus clinched his fists.

"My brothers never came."

"I sacrificed my body to become a set of armor."

"I sacrificed my body to become a shield."

"Just hours before, the chalice offered us a bargain. Pay the price, and any wish was ours. We both accepted and so we were transformed."

"The newly minted armor and shield spoke to me. 'Use us to pass the test.'."

"If any of us were to find success, it would be the youngest. And so we gave up our all to aid him."

"On its face, it would seem like a noble tale. A paragon of brotherly love. Let the youngest carry them, and we could live in ease."

"Enough!" Remus stood up, he couldn't take it anymore. "You mother didn't keep her late husband's wealth for herself, nor for lack of love for her sons. It was love that made her worry for Your future. At this rate, they'd never amount to anything, drifting idly through life like kept livestock. As pig."

"Shut up! You don't know what we went through, how hard it was-"

"Enough! You want it that way?" Remus held out both his hands. "Then I'll let fate decide your future." Black mist sprayed out of the brothers, each one fell over dead.

Remus wiped his hair from his eyes but the rain water kept moving the hair back. The knight looked up to the sky them headed for the cottage where his companions were.

Inside Sortiara was sitting by a fireplace while Simila seemed to be searching the cottage. "You finish your business brother?"

"Yeah, fate said they were to die." Remus took a seat next to Sortiara. "How are you?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm sorry, I really mean it. I didn't mean to hurt you." Remus remembered to story he was reading in Librom and rested his hand on her back, Sortiara relaxed from the motion. Remus went further and moved his hand along her back and to Sortiara's side.

Sortiara then laid her head on Remus' shoulder. "Why does your touch give me peace?"

Simila watched from the kitchen doorway with a warm smile.

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

Please review, it keeps us writers going. Till next time CG out. PEACE!


	10. Tales of our past

Chapter. 10

Remus looked out the window to the storm was getting worse. Streaks of light flashed in the sky and Remus closed the blinds. "Well, looks like we'll be stuck in here for awhile." The knight clapped his hands together. "So who's hungry? Simlia you find anything?"

"A lot, but no idea any of it is."

"Let me see, you go set the table. Sortiara can you help me?" The woman stood up and joined Remus in the kitchen.

Thirty minutes later Remus and Sortiara prepared a large bowl of pasta with steamed cauliflower and mushrooms. As the foo was set the three were seated at the table.

"Looks good." Commented Simila.

Remus started filling the plates and passing them out. "We're gonna be stuck here for the night thanks to the rain. Might as well get cozy as we wait, right?"

"What is it we're doing?"

"We're looking for grim, they'll help us since we ran for avalon."

Sortiara was starting to get curious. "What is Grim?"

"Let's see... Grim believes in something called the 'eternal recursion'. That the world was destroyed and rebuild over and over for who knows how long." Remus sat down and started filling his plate. "The god Druid and Romalus like seeing the world in this constant state."

Silima continued after her brother. "The order of grim rejects both of these gods outright. That neutrality is man's only way of standing against the gods."

"How did this all this insanity start?"

"It's not insanity Sortiara, it makes the most sense out of the other two. Avalon want's absolute obedience from their sorcerers as they go out and kill everyone not strong enough to say no to the chalice."

"And sanctuarium wants absolute obedience as its sorcerers save everyone who's turned because of the chalice."

"The chalice." Remus lightly pounded on the table with his fist. "That stupid cup is prove of the gods feeding on human weakness. prove that the gods don't care about us or our struggles to stay alive in this rotten world."

"Let me ask you this." Slimla joined in. "If the chalice were appear right in front of you, what would you wish for?"

Remus didn't hesitate. "Nothing. I'd destroy it so no one else would fall to its wicked powers."

"That still didn't answer my question."

Remus stretched his arms up. "Guess we got time for a story, you want to tell it sis?"

"You got this one." Simila seemed more interested in the food in front of her.

"Okay. See, grim all started with a prophet named, appropriate enough, Grim. People heard his words and started to believe him that they were true. A society was born from his followers till it turned into something of a cult."

Sortiara was doubting her partner's words. "If grim is so strong in their thinking then why aren't they fighting the other two sorcerer organizations?"

"Because they don't have the man power. Ideas and philosophy is all well and good, but it takes soldiers to win a war. Grim is still too new to fight, but with giving free will to its members they can learn magic for others, or create their own."

"You speak as if you have experience with them."

"Remus took out a pocket watch with a green symbol on it. "That's the sign of grim. It belonged to our father, who was apart of grim. Though he never told us."

"If he was grim then why-"

"No idea, I guess not just anyone can get in grim."

"Then why do you have his watch?"

Remus picked up the watch an looked at in his hand. "It was the only thing I have left of him, he took it everywhere with him."

"So Sortiara what would you wish for?" Asked Simila.

The mood quickly fell after the question was asked. Sortiara looked to her plate. "I'd wish I wasn't born."

Remus reached for Sortiara's hand and held it gently. "Does it have something to do with your mother?"

"I don't wanna talk about it, not right now."

"Okay." Three finished their meal in silence, Remus cleared the table as the went to check out the upstairs.

Sortiara held a sphere of fire in her hand for light, the stairs led to a hall with four doors, each one was a bedroom. When they were done looking Simila opened a dresser to find some simple clothes. Sortiara took another and when straight to bed.

"Don't you want to change first?" Asked Simila. Sortiara just groaned, Simila shrugged and closed her door.

Downstairs Remus sat by the fire, his pocket watch was open as e watched the time tick away.

"You okay Remus?" Simila came down with clothes. "Got you something to change into, can't let you sleep in armor."

"Thanks sis, I'll change later."

Simila took a seat next to Remus. "Something on your mind?" She spotted the watch in his hand. "He'd be very disappointed in you if father saw you now."

"Because I gave up on magic? I still stand by what I said. Though I still practice it from time to time."

Simila gave her brother a hug then stood up. "I'm going to sleep, you should too, the two rooms on the right are open. I'm glad to have you back Remus."

"I'm not doing it."

"I know, I'm saying I'm happy to have you around again." Simila went back up the stairs.

The fire was dying, Remus laid another log and tossed a small fire ball onto it so it would burn. thunder boomed outside the cottage, serving as a reminder that the storm was still in full force.

Remus sighed and froze the fireplace, he grabbed his clothes and went up the stairs. Remus took the first room and started removing his armor. He reached to his side to find his sword was missing, just the sheath was there. Remus took off the sheath and threw it to the ground.

There was a knock at Remus' door. "It's open."

Sortiara walked in. "You're still awake."

"Getting ready to sleep." Remus removed his left gauntlet and placed on the dresser. "You need something?"

"I wanted to..."

Remus gestured to the bed for her to sit.

"I'm a clone."

"A clone?"

"Forget it."

Sortiara turned to but Remus grabbed her arm. "I'm not doubting you, just tell me for the beginning."

Sortiara spun back to the knight. "Illecebra, the woman... created me by the sacred chalice. She was abandoned by a sorcerer named Magusar."

Remus was surprised, Sotrtiara knew the man who trapped him and sent him on this bizarre journey.

"She was forfeiting the will to live after that, the sacred Chalice appeared before her and and Illecebra was to wish for Magusar´s return, but she would live with the fear of losing him again."

"So she wished for a daughter?"

Sortiara nodded sadly. "Yes. Born as a child and was adopted by Illecebra until I became of age."

"The age to become a sorcerer."

Sortiara tightened her fist as she looked at the floor. "Illecebra grew tired of me, even tried to kill me, but she backed down."

"Because you were her daughter."

"No I'm not!" Sortiara shove Remus back. "I'm not human neither a monster. I'm a freak!"

"You're not a freak Sortiara."

"Then what am I!"

Remus held the side of her face with his left hand. "Your Sortiara. Your past is where you came from but it doesn't mean it's what you're to forever be."

"Stop it!" Sortiara slapped away Remus' hand. "You have no idea what it's like-"

"I do Sortiara" Remus looked down at his hands. "The man who started grim, he wasn't just a prophet he was a powerful sorcerer with a special power no other sorcerer could hope to have."

Sortiara's faced soured. "What does this has to do with you knowing what I've been through?"

"He was a duel caster, and my ancestor. It's uncommon but sometimes the power is passed down." Remus held out his right hand and lightning crackled off of it. Remus the held out his left hand and fire burst from his palm. "I'm a duel caster as well."

"How-"

Remus dismissed his magic. "Everyone who knew my dad wouldn't stop saying how powerful I become, or how I'll one day he the leader of grim. It was sickening, like my fate was decided for me."

Sortiara snicked. "Ironic, a sorcerer with a one of a kind gift would turn his back on magic."

Remus thought about it then started laughing. "Maybe you're right."

Simila banged on Remus' wall. "You two having fun in there!?"

"Shut up and go to sleep sis!" Remus turned back to Sortiara, still traces of a smile on her lips. "I like it when you laugh."

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

Please review, it keeps us writers going. Till next time CG out. PEACE!


	11. Sticking together

Chapter. 11

The sun rose over the hills and warmed the land as the storm was beginning to subside. Remus woke and rubbed his eyes. "Oh right, morning." The knight looked around the room before he got up and changed into his armor. "Seems like I wake up in a different place." As he was putting on his chain mail Remus looked at his gauntlet, he lit fire his both of his hands for a moment before leaving the room.

Downstairs Simila and Sortiara were searching the kitchen for any breakfast. "Did you have fun last night?" Asked Simila.

"Shut up or I'll kill you!" Sortiara held a sphere of ice magic.

Simila chuckled and continued looking.

"You both up?" Remus came down the stairs to find his companies. "Sis you looked last night, it's not gonna change in a few hours."

"I found some bread." Simila broke off a piece and tossed it to Remus.

"Thanks, I'm gonna take a look outside." The knight took a bite of the bread and opened the door. The grass was damp with water, even a few puddles were scattered around. "It like the worlds at peace for once." Remus looked down the hill and spotted four people on it.

For their clothing Remus could tell they were sorcerers from avalon. He turned and back to the cottage, bursting through the door. "We have a problem, avalon's here!"

"What are they doing?"

"Just walking down the road." Remus noticed Sortiara's right hand twitched. "They're not after us Sortiara they must be here for someone else. If they were here for us there'd be a lot more of them."

Simila nods to agree. "He has a point, so what do we do brother?"

"Fallow them and see what their up too. If they're after someone we should try to save them."

"No!" Shouted Sortiara. "We're on the run from them, we shouldn't follow them and start a fight."

"She had a point."

"We can't just let them kill someone!"

"How do you know their worth saving?"

"I don't, but I won't let avalon kill people just because they listened to the chalice."

"And if they aren't innocent?"

Remus charged his hand with lightning. "Then we'll see."

Simila just threw up her hands. "Never changed brother, I'll come with you."

"Thank you sis. Sortiara?" The sorceress was hesitating. "I promise I'll keep you safe. Avalon is wrong and if we show them the act of mercy we can prove you don't have to kill everyone to fix the world."

Sortiara closed her eyes and exhaled. "I'll go."

"Thank you, I know this is hard. I'm sorry for dragging you everywhere."

"Like I have anywhere to go."

Simila clapped her hands. "Well then, shall we?"

"We shall." three left the cottage, Remus pointed to where the avalon group in the distance and they gave chase.

Simila used her illusion magic to kept the sorcerers from seeing them but they were still being careful not to course notice. Soon everyone arrived in at a city being over run by creatures that resembled eggs with black hoods and mirrors on them.

The avalon sorcerers got to work fighting off the invading beasts but in seemed like a unending battle.

"Something must be creating these things." Simila Thought out loud.

"How do you know that?" Asked Sortiara.

"Just look. When a monster is beat it returns to it true form. Those just turn to dust, so there must be a real monster making them."

Remus folded his arms. "So what's the plan?"

"You're the one who said we should come here."

"Okay then, it looks like they've got the bulk of the creatures attention so let's keep to the shadows and find the real monster. We agreed?"

"Lead on leader." Giggled Simila.

Remus rolled is eyes and went into an alley, followed by Sortiara. Silmia made sure the avalon sorcerers weren't watching them and went into the alley.

reaching the other side of the alley way Remus held his hand up, signaling his team to stop. Remus looked into the street and saw four more egg creatures coming through. The knight placed his hand on Sortiara's stomach and her back against the wall while he and Simia did the same.

The beast passed without noticing them. Remus checked again to see it was all clear.

Sortiara pushed remus' hand away. "Why are we sneaking around like rats? We should just kill them all!"

"You want to spend all day fighting be my guest. You saw the other sorcerers they weren't gaining any ground. We fight on our trims, find the main target and take them out while we still have surprise on our side."

"Are you a knight? Isn't this against your code of honor or something?"

"That's a myth, besides I'm not a knight anymore." Remus looked down the street again and saw a store. "Okay we'll take building and reach the roof tops. Once up there we'll find the monster and pacify them." Remus ran towards the build and turned into green streams of magic, phasing through the glass.

Simila checked the street and ran after her brother. She turned into red streams of magic to pass through the window.

Remus opened the door and waved for Sortiara to join him. As Sortiara stepped into the street Remus held his hand out, tell her to go back. Sortiara did so begrudgingly and saw a few more egg monsters pass by. Remus signaled for her to come and Sortiara ran for it.

"So far so good."

"Guys look!" Simila pointed to a six foot long bow.

"We're in a weapon shop. Convenient."

"Why would a bow need to be that big?"

"It's called a great bow. It needs to be that big to shot arrows strong enough to break armor." Remus looked around to all kinds of weapons. "Okay everyone grab anything you think you'll need."

Sortiara created an orb of ice. "Why? We have magic we don't need weapons."

"You never know, right? What if magic isn't an option?" Remus grabbed a sword and axe, placing them at his sides.

Simila took a dagger and hide in her coat. "We ready?" She found the stairs and everyone climbed to the top floor.

With no real way to the roof Remus blasted the ceiling with a fireball and Sortiara summoned a pillar of ice to lift them up.

On the rooftop Simila grew roots out of the building and connected them to the next one. Moving along the roofs the group was able to safely follow the flow of creatures. They followed it to the city square where the creature spawning the egg ones was.

It was a pale woman in a white dress being carried by ten of the egg creatures, on her head was a large shining mirror with maroon hair with green ribbons on the sides of it.

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us." Sortiara covered herself in ice armor and leap down, she landed on her feet and started throwing thunder orbs at the monster. "For, oh my, why?"

"You okay?"

"Let's just get this done. You got an appleshade ready?" Simila held out her green apple and the eye opened to see Remus. The two turned into magic and flew down to save Sortiara.

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{\

Please review, it keeps us writers going. Till next time CG out. PEACE!


	12. Change of heart

Chapter. 12

Sortiara grew an ice arm and punched the closest egg creature. The monsters in the square turned and came for Sortiara. She punched each one that got too close but there were too many to defeat alone.

A white circle appeared above Sortiara and lightning came down, hitting each of the egg creatures. "You okay?!" Remus threw fire spears at more of the creatures while Simila tossed a fire orb the main monster.

"There's a few too many of them to make and head way here." Said Simila. She held up her appleshade and it broke apart. All of the creatures collapse with a thud, sound asleep.

The egg beasts under their leader fell aside and dropped it. The mirror on the monster's head lit up, Remus punched the ground and large stone fist came up under it and launched the monster into the air.

When it hit the ground more egg creatures appeared under monster and carried it back to the sorcerers.

"Kill it!" Sortiara threw ice spheres at the monster, its body was freezing but it wasn't stopping the creatures carrying it.

"Go for the one's under it!" Simila held out her hand and grew a venus flytrap in front of it. When the creatures ran into it the plant exploded.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Sortiara put her hands together to create ice magic and rolled on the ground to attack the egg creatures. When the ice was under them frozen spikes jet up and impaled them.

The creatures were killed and dropped the leader again.

"I've had enough of this." Remus clapped his hands and slowly pulled them apart. "You two keep me covered."

The monster's mirror shined again, Simila and Sortiara formed a stone and ice wall. The monster fired a massive beam of light at the sorcerers. The beam was breaking through that wall so the sorceresses created another. The beam started breaking through the second wall but a third one was made.

"Remus!" The sorceresses shouted.

Remus held up his hands a large fire sword formed. "Bigger." The sword grew larger and wider, reaching two stories tall. "Bigger!" The sword grew again, now larger then some of the buildings and wide enough that it could cut the structures down. "BIGGER!" The sword almost reached the sky, dwarfing everything around.

Simila grabbed Sortiara and pulled her to get behind Remus. "Let it go!" The sister cheered.

Remus swung the sword. The massive magic weapon crashed down, the blade sliced through several buildings in the city and even reach the woods on the cities edge. The magic weapon faded away and left a large crater, near the edge of the crater the monster turned into black ooze and revealed a woman in a royal black dress.

Remus when down on one knee, breathing hard. "That, that was so satisfying."

Simila helped her brother to his feet. "You think you can do this?"

Sortiara slid down to meet the woman. "Don't do it Sortiara." Remus and Simila climbed down the crater.

Sortiara kneeled down to the woman. "Why did you accept the chalice's power?"

"I didn't, my mother used me."

The twins slid down and Remus stopped. "Let see what happens."

"My mother was a queen, she was very jealousy of my beauty mother used a strange Chalice. She offered up her dear daughter, turning my eyes into a mirror."

"That's horrible." Stated Simila.

"She claimed the princess had run away and hid me in her chambers. Day after day, she posed this question to me. 'Who is the fairest of them all?' I answered as I've been taught. 'Mother, in my eye.'." the girl lowered her gaze. "For years this routine continued. Until I came of age, or would have, were I still human. Wiser, I began to question my circumstances. Why was she not allowed outside?"

"What happened next?"

"I never realized I'd become a mirror. 'I want to see myself.' I pled, but mother gave no reply. With each day my doubts grew, until they consumed me. It was then I saw what my mother once had and heard a voice. 'If you would have your wish.' the Chalice began."

"What did you wish for?"

The girl started to sob. "I wished to see herself. Badly enough to shout. Badly enough, it seems, to offer my remaining eye in exchange. My price paid, the apples that were to be my meal became mirrors. I peered into them, and saw a monster."

Why?" Remus asked to no one. "Why does the chalice do this?"

"It feeds on own weakness." Answered Simila. Another reason why we can't trust the gods."

"I regretted my lost eye, for I could not even weep at my fate. With a broken heart I swore revenge upon my mother. Then the apples began to move. They were now appledwarves, each bearing a mirror."

"Appledwarves?"

"The egg looking beasts we were fighting." Simila answered.

"My vengeance came soon after. When the queen next peered into my eye, she was met with the cold, hard truth. Until then, in love for my mother, I had shown mother a younger, fairer version of herself. All to see her smile."

"What did you show her?"

"I felt no need to please mother now. I showed a face carved with wrinkles. The queen shrieked and turned away, but a ring of appledwarves circled her, brooking no escape. Mother's heart stopped."

"You killed her?"

Remus shook his head. "She was so vain that she died from not getting her way."

"I had vengeance. Yet the next moment, I felt tears well up at the mirror's edge. Even eyeless, I still found a way to weep. The loss of my mother was crushing. Despite her vanity, despite knowing she had never truly looked at her daughter, she still had been my mother."

Sortiara stood up. "Even transfigured, you still can hate your mother?" She walked and climbed back out of the crater.

Remus was able to stand on his own and stood over the girl. He held out his left hand and saved the girl. "Would you like a hand?" He helped her up and out of the crater.

"Hold it!" Once the four were back on ground level the avalon sorcerers were coming towards them, each with a spell ready. "Which one of you was the monster?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Are any of you with avalon?"

Remus turned into magic to get closer to the sorcerers, he grew two stone arms and knocked down all four of them. "Go!" The others ran passed the fallen avalon sorcerers. Once they were far enough Remus started running too, he threw fireball at the building to blocked his pursers.

Everyone slowed down to let Remus catch and ran for the city exit. As they left Remus placed his hands on the ground and giant stone hands came up and closed the gate.

"That should buy us some time."

"So what do we do with her?" Simila pointed to the girl they saved.

"We'll take her back to that candy town. That tavern is where grim recruits new members, I'm sure they'll help."

"Are you gonna abandon me?" Asked the girl as tear formed.

"We're not abandoning you, were taking you somewhere where you can get a second chance to live."

"I, I want to go with all of you, I don't know anyone else."

"What do you think Remus?" Asked Sortiara.

"She was turned into a monster by the chalice so she should have some magic potential." Simila showed the girl how to use magic with her hands. When the girl copies Simila lightning sparked off her hands. "She's good to go."

Remus folded his arms. "Welcome to the group, what's your name?"

"Snow."

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

please review, it keeps us writers going. Till next time CG out PEACE!"


	13. The whys

Chapter. 13

The sun was setting as the four mages returned to the cottage on the hill. Remus opened the door and lit the fireplace. "Feels like we make this our home base."

"Though it does raise the question of what's for dinner?" Asked Simila.

"I'll check the woods, see if I can get some game. Sis you check the windmill, see if you can find anything there. Sortiara, you and Snow guard the cottage."

Sortiara crossed her arms. "I'm not doing that."

"Would you rather trade duties?" Sortiara thought about it then sat by the fire as Snow warmed her hands.

The twins went outside to get to work. The windmill door was locked so Simila had to blow it open with a fire mortar. Inside Simila found bags of grain and nuts.

"Nutty bread. Reminds me when we were kids." Remus commented.

"We used to bake them with gran."

"I miss her." The twins were silent as they remembered their grandmother, after a moment Remus left to find game.

As this went on Sortiara and Snow were inside, keeping the fire going. Sortiara glanced at Snow from time to time, she could understand why Snow cared about her mother so much after all that she had done to her.

Snow noticed Sortiara gazing at her. "Are you okay?"

"Why? Why do you care about your mother, she cursed you, sacrificed you to the chalice. How can anyone care for a such a horrible person."

"Because she's my mother."

"That's it? That can't be enough!"

"Do you, do you hate your mother?"

Sortiara turned her gaze back to the fire. "I don't have mother."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you being nice, you're just like Remus."

"You saved me, whatever reason you had. Doesn't change that."

Sortiara stood up and went up stairs. At the same time Simila came back inside, bags of wheat and nuts being carried with floating hands made of vines. "Hey Snow can you help me with these?"

...

The sun was down as Remus searched the woods he found the trail he took to get to back to the cottage and across from it was deer. Remus kneeled down and placed his hand on the ground to trap the deer with with stone magic, a fireball hit the deer and Remus dove behind a bush.

"There's dinner."

"We don't have time for that."

"Come on we have work to do."

"They have to have stopped around here somewhere."

Remus looked over the bush to find the four avalon sorcerers. _"They just killed a deer and aren't gonna do anything with it?"_ As the sorcerers walked passed him Remus stood up and walked into the road, he raised a stone wall to block the sorcerers path.

"Looking for me?" Lightning sparked off both his arms.

The sorcerers turned to Remus then threw fire spears. Remus held out his left hand to create a shield of electricity to stop the spear and held up his right hand. A magic circle formed over the sorcerers and chunks of ice fell on top of them.

One of the magic users was down and two were hurt while the last one dove forward to dodge. The sorcerer rolled to his feet and summoned an ice sword.

Remus grew a fire arm and punched the sorcerer back into the others.

Three of the sorcerers pushed themselves up and each held out their right hand to their fallen comrade. _"What are they-"_ The sorcerers began to sacrifice their the fallen mage.

"Stop it!" Remus' arm changed into a dragon head made of ice, the head opened it's mouth and breathed ice on the sorcerers.

The sorcerers were frozen where they stood. Remus summoned a fire in his other hand and held it to the sorcerers to melt the ice over their head to prevent them from dying. He melted the ice on the fallen enemy and healed them before refreezing their right arm and legs.

"What you doing?! Kill us!"

Remus backhanded the sorcerer. "No. I'm not avalon, I don't believe in killing everyone who makes a mistake." Remus lowered the stone wall and walked away.

"We'll hunt you traitor! You and that girl didn't have what it takes!"

Remus stopped. "I let you live. That girl's name is Sortiara and the monster you were looking for is Snow. Their people and they have names. But that's something avalon doesn't want you to think, is it?" Remus turned to look at the magic users. "You come after me or my friends again remember this, I let you live. I can take away that favor of kindness."

The sorcerers could do nothing but watch Remus leave them. "What mercy is this?! You don't kill but leave us here?!"

"Let fate decide, that's the way of grim. The way of defying the gods." Remus raised dirt to form a stone hand and carry the deer and went the woods so the sorcerers couldn't fallow him to the cottage.

Remus walked through the woods searching for the cottage. His thoughts were on the avalon sorcerers and how there'd be more of them. _"Can I protect them all myself?"_

Doubt welled up in Remus, thoughts of his friends dying filled his mind. A warm light shined behind Remus. _"Do you have a wish? Offer a sacrifice."_ The voice sounded sweet and enchanting.

Remus leased his magic on the stone hand and dropped the deer. _"I can grant any wish, for only a sacrifice."_

Remus right arm changed into a thunder giant's, he turned to voice and punched the sacred chalice. "I refuse."

The chalice was thrown back into a tree. The chalice was a cup that rested atop skulls and bones. The item shined and floated. _"How dare you defy me."_

"I don't need your help."

 _"Your heart would say otherwise."_

Remus held up his hand and looked into his palm. "Humans have fragile hearts, we can't do everything alone." The knight closed his hand into a fist. "But, we don't need gods who only see humans as plaything."

 _"Enough!"_ The chalice's voice boom, it's patience was gone. _"Made the sacrifice, the gods demands it! Your heart demands it!"_

"I don't want the gods want, and don't act like you know what my heart wants."

 _"You do not have a choice."_ Remus right hand started moving on its own, Remus struggled but his hand hung over the deer and began to sacrifice it. Remus held out his left hand and released a burst of lightning at the chalice.

Remus right arm was freed and the duel caster held out his right hand to double the electric discharge. The chalice released light to stun Remus. _"There's another twin mage?"_ Bone materialized under the chalice, forming a whole skeleton and connected to the chalice then white armor appeared over the bones. _"So, you have the blood of Grim."_

"Yeah, what are you gonna do about it?" Remus held fire mortars in his hands.

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

Please review, it keeps us writers going. Till next time CG out. PEACE!


	14. Human will

Chapter. 14

Remus hurled the fire bombs at the chalice, the sacred being held out it's right hand and absorbed the fire and it molded onto its arm.

 _"You disappointed the gods Remus."_ The chalice reeled its arm back and punched Remus. _  
_

Remus grew an ice arm and connect with the chalice's fist. "Shut your face!" Remus' grew a thunder sword in his other hand and thrusted the blade into the chalice's armor. When the blade made contact Remus was electrocuted and the chalice pushed him back.

 _"Just another disappointed."_

"Shut up!" Remus summoned ten ice arrow and launched them at the chalice.

The chalice conjured a fire wall to stop the arrows. _"Very weak."_

Remus punched the ground and a giant stone fist rose up from under the chalice, striking it into the air. Remus held out his right hand and large stone spike grew out of the dirt and fired at the chalice.

The chalice hit the ground and floated back to its feet. _"Stop this pointless game. You'll never win."_

Remus summoned two iron axes and charged at the chalice. The chalice created a fire sword and blocked Remus' attack. "Why would I ever want your help. All you do is hurt people!"

 _"I grant their wishes, whatever it may be."_

"By turning them into monsters!"

 _"Everything has a price."_

Remus released a burst of thunder off his body and pushed the back. The chalice held out its hand and threw lightning at Remus. _"One uses thunder shouldn't wear metal."_

Remus fell to the ground coughing. The chalice stood over the knight with its sword pointed at his skull. _"Now, make the sacrifice. The gods demand it."_

"I refuse." Remus looked up at the being. "I refuse anything you or your gods give!"

 _"Then you will return to nothing!"_ The chalice raised its sword when it saw light in the sky.

Remus created a magic circle and rained thunder bolts down on the chalice. Remus turned into magic to put some distance between them. "A knight in shining armor is a man who's never had his metal tested." Remus' right arm turned into a fire giant's. "So let's test yours!"

The knight dashed at the chalice and punched in the chest, his left arm changed into an ice giant's and punched the being in the chest as well. Remus punched the chalice with everything he had, knocking it back with each swing.

The chalice would try to counter but Remus wouldn't let it get away. The chalice fell back on a tree and Remus kept attacking until he broke through the tree behind the chalice.

Remus right arm changed from fire to thunder. The chalice looked down to see its armor was dented and soaked, for a moment it was shook when it figured out Remus' plan.

Remus grabbed onto the chalice's body with his thunder arm, the water and metal boosted his electrical power. The chalice was stunned for the electrocution and Remus switched his other arm to stone. The sorcerer punched the chalice in its head then grabbed its head to pull it off.

 _"Enough."_ The chalice let out a blinding light, stunning Remus. The Chalice recovered and held up it hand, Remus floated into the air. The chalice waved it hand back and forth, at the same time Remus was being thrown between two trees. The chalice stopped and lowered its hand to slam Remus into the ground.

The chalice walked to Remus, it raised its hand and hurled Remus into another tree then let his fall into the dirt.

 _"Make the sacrifice to save your life."_ Remus laid motionless on the ground. _"Then let me help you."_ The chalice held out it hand and Remus right arm moved to point at the deer.

Remus lifted his left arm and threw fire speared at the chalice to free himself. "It's not over..." Remus used his magic to heal his body and rose to his feet. "I'm not finished!"

Green magic flowed around Remus right arm, he rushed to the chalice and punched it in the head. The attack connected but the chalice didn't move. More magic built up in and around Remus arm, he took a step froward and the chalice felt the magic growing stronger.

The chalice grabbed Remus arm and put its hand on Remus face, all to try and push him back.

The knight wouldn't back down. Remus took another step forward and magic burst out the back of the chalice's head.

"Rrrrrrrraaaaaahhhhhhh!" Remus screamed as loud as he could and pushed forward with his fist as hard as he could. The Chalice was thrown back a couple of feet with it body coated in green magic. The magic turned into a massive beam and fire with the chalice right in the middle of it.

The chalice's body was swallowed by the magic blast, its bone were breaking, its armor cracking. Despite the force of the attack the chalice's body didn't move, take the full extent of the attack.

The beam died down and the chalice fell backwards into the dirt. It's body was in ruin and could no longer move. _"What? This, this is impossible!"_

Remus walked to the chalice on shaking legs, his right arm hung limp at his side. "You need to learn that the human spirit can accomplish anything. Even topple gods and their toys."

The chalice chuckled then full on laughed. _"So, now what little twin mage? You've lost." Remus glanced down to his right arm. "You get it now. Without your right arm you can't sacrifice me, you can only save me. When you do I'll tear you to bits."_

"Then I'll just leave you here."

 _"Let fate decide, huh. Tell me, who decides fate?"_

"Then let your gods save you." Remus grabbed his right wrist with his left hand and lifted up then let swung his left hand under it to hold up his right hand.

 _"What are you doing!"_ Green magic form around the chalice, it let its life draining. A bright light came off the chalice's armor and lashed out, hurling Remus into a tree.

The sorcerer blacked out as he slid down the tree.

The chalice stood up, its body restored. _"The fates have deemed that I live."_ The chalice gathered magic into its hand. _"And you to die."_

Meteors rained down on the chalice. The scared item looked around but was being struke too much to get a clear idea of what was happening and vanished.

Out of the woods an individual emerged. He had a hook for a left hand and a prosthetic leg and wore blue and white robes. The man looked down at Remus to check if he was still alive. "He's alive. I'll save him." The man stood up and held out his hook.

"No." Another individual came out of the wood. A woman in a short blue dress with white bandages covering her right arm and eye. "We'll take him with us. Sanctuarium needs sorcerers like this one.

The man nods. "Yes Lenixion."

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

Please review, it keeps us writers going. Till next CG out. PEACE!


	15. The one's who save

Chapter. 15

Remus shot up as he awake. The knight looked around to find himself in a palace of some kind, the walls were pale white with blue drapes over the windows. The dressers and tables were a lighter blue with white legs.

Remus patted himself to check if he was still together and felt his chainmail armor was missing, replaced with a light blue robe with white sleeves and boots.

"Okay this can't be good." The door swung open and the two people who found Remus entered. The knight charged his arms with lightning.

The woman held up her hands to let him know they were a threat. "Calm yourself, we were the one who saved you."

"Really?"

"I am Lenixion, the leader of Sanctuarium." The woman then pointed to then man with a hook for a left hand and a prosthetic leg. "This is Aegrus."

"Sanctuarium? That's where I am, you brought me here?"

"Come, let us talk."

"What did you do with my armor?"

"It was damaged, when its repaired it will be returned to you."

"And my companies?"

"They are here."

"Where?"

Lenixion started walking into the hall with Aegrus right behind. Remus dispelled his magic and caught up to them.

The side of the hall was open to a clear lake with trees on the other side. Remus stopped to look out over the view.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Lenixion stood beside Remus.

"It looks nice. So why am I here?"

Lenixion smiled. "Not one to be distracted, are you?" Remus gave her a side glance. "Aegrus and I were going to save that girl when we found you and your group going where we were and engaged the monster."

"So you were willing to let us do your job?"

"Sanctuarium must always look for new members. We were think of it after you saved Snow, but it was when you fought the chalice that I decided."

"I'm not joining sanctuarium, I'm with grim."

"That's fine. We-"

"Miss Lenixion!" A woman ran down the hall to speak with her leader. Her hair color was a dark red and shoulder length, tan skin and brown eyes. Waring a blue rode that reached down to her thighs and one sleeve over her left arm and white boots. "There's a minotaur in the west of the necropolis." The girl looked at Remus and pointed at him. "Is that him? The twin mage?"

"Twin mage? The chalice called me that too." Remus held out his hand to the girl. "I'm Remus."

The girl reached out to shack his hand the quickly drew it back. "I'm Runa."

"Remus may I ask you to deal with this minotaur?" Asked Lenixion. "I will answer all your questions after you do this task."

"Also give me my friends when I'm done and you have a deal."

"Thank you Remus. Runa could you join him?"

"What?!" But, but I..." The girl was in a panic.

"You won't grow if you hide. You must face the battlefield one if you wish to be apart sanctuarium." Lenixion patted Remus' shoulder. "You won't be along, the twin mage will be with you."

"What is that?" Remus shrugged and flicked his fingers. "Well, time to get to work." Remus walked down the hall, as he reached the end he turned back Runa. "You coming or not?!"

Runa ran to catch up. She stepped ahead of Remus to lead the way.

Remus ripped out his left sleeve and coated his arm in lightning. "Much better."

"You really are the twin mage."

"Okay what is that?"

"It's you, the one who can use magic with both hands."

"I know that part, I always called it dual casting. So what's this legend about my power?"

Runa opened the front door to show Remus the garden. "It's a story from grim. sanctuarium thought of it as just rambling but some have started thinking that maybe it's not. Do you know the two gods?"

"Druid and Romalus, their eternal recursion to end and remake the world endlessly."

"There's a vessel."

Remus stopped in the middle of the garden. "A vessel?"

"The gods need a vessel that could hold their combined powers to reshape the world."

"And that's the twin mage." Remus looked down at his hands. _"I'm not gonna be a tool for the gods."_

Runa opened the main gate. "We have two miles to get to necropolis. It should only take an hour."

"What's it look like?"

"Horrible. Dark grey spikes everywhere covered in blood with bodies rotting on them."

"Sounds like something you'd see avalon hanging around. You have me at a disadvantage, You know some things about me that I didn't even know. Yet I know nothing about you."

"I, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be unfair!"

"It's fine. You need to calm down or something in you will pop. Let's start simple, where did you come from and how did you join sanctuarium."

"I, both me and my parents lived in the outskirts of a village called Novac."

"That village that became a cult?"

"Yes. They sacrificed my patents for a monster they worshiped."

"What was it?"

"A dragon made of bones. After that this cup made of bones came down from the sky."

"The Chalice."

"You know of it?"

"Yeah, I fought it."

"You what?"

"The chailce comes to those in desperate need and offers them help if they sacrifice something. Turns out that when it shows up you have to make a sacrifice or it'll do it for you."

"Why would-"

"Because the chalice is a lie!" Runa backed away in fear. Remus exhaled slowly. "Sorry if, that I sacred you. I talk to the people after I fought their monster selfs to see if I should help them or kill them. Every time I ask how and why they turned they say the same thing. The sacred chalice came to their time of need."

"That's terrible."

"Yeah. Sorry to interrupt you."

"Oh right, the villages were all turned into monster and I ended up as an orphan."

"What did they wish for?"

"I don't know. Once it reached Avalon's ears, they sent the 'Mage Slayer' himself: Aegrus."

"The hook arm guy? So he was with avalon, must be a story there."

"After the deed was done, I stepped out to greet him. He asked what happened and where are my family. I told him everything and seeing his right arm I asked if he's okay. He told me he's fine and took me to find an adopted family and gone our separate ways."

Remus nods. "Good to see not all in avalon at total kill happy head cases. Or at least the one's with the sense to leave."

"The first few years were fine, til I started to show signs as a sorceress. I picked up a dandelion and tried to blow of the fluffy parts, next thing I know some of the field was covered in ice."

Remus snicked. "Reminds me when I first started using magic. Both of my parents were sorcerers so they had high hopes that I'd have the same abilities."

"How did your magic reveal itself?"

"I was practicing with a sword, just swing into up and down when this wondering swordsmen can to town. I asked if he could teach me some trick so we had a match. I was losing badly. Next thing I know I was running at him with my covered in electricity and cut him down."

Runa gasped. "Did you kill him?!"

"No, my parents healed him. Next day my magic training began. Sorry I keep interrupting, continue."

"Well after my magic started becoming apart of my life my adopted parent abused me for it. Wanting me to get back people they didn't like. I felt like I didn't belong there so I ran away from her foster family and traveled alone, barely able to understand how to use magic. Avalon came and offered a place but I decline them."

"That couldn't have gone well, how bad was it."

"Fireballs were thrown."

"That bad?"

After I got away I wandering the lands, one day I stumbles in a tavern.

"Grim."

"You know them too?"

"I have close ties with them. So this is where you heard of Grim's legend?"

"Yes. One of it's members tried to get me to join Grim, again I decline them as well. When asked why I told them "if the eternal recursion is true, is it no different that I still want to play the same role, but try help those that will try to defy the gods themselves?" After that I left. Wandered off and ran into someone I thought I'd never would see again. The former Mage Slayer, Aegrus."

"That couldn't have been good."

"He switched sides with sanctuarium when we met again. He told me about sanctuarium and I asked if I could join."

That's when I met Lenixion. leader of sanctuarium. she asked for my reasoning for joining: I want to try to make a world where Avalon, Sanctuarium and Grim can co-exist side by side!"

Remus broke down laughing, holding his sides. "Okay, that was was the funnest thing I've heard in a long time." Remus patted runa on the shoulder. "Look kid. that's never gonna happen."

"You don't know that."

"I do, know why? Cause avalon and sanctuarium are of two ideas so apart from each other. Avalon wants to kill everyone, sanctuarium wants to save everyone. There's no common ground between the two groups."

"There could be, avalon kills the one who should be and sanctuarium saves the ones that can be."

"There's already a group that dues this, it's called grim."

"Grim could be the common ground for the two."

"Not gonna happen. Grim rejects the gods as where the other two need them."

"But..."

Remus lowered himself to Runa's eye level. "It's good to have dream, it's what keeps us going through the day. But at the end of that day he have to realize that something are out of our reach." Remus lightlypatted the side of the girl's face. "Come on, we still have a job to do."

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

Please review, it keeps us writers going. Till next time CG out. PEACE!


	16. Path of vengence

Chapter. 16

Remus and Runa arrived at the necropolis. The area was covered in spikes coming out of the ground, many of them had rotting body dripping blood.

Runa shivered at the sight. "I don't like this place."

"Me neither, let's do what we came for and leave." As the two walked into the area two goblins rose from the ground.

"We should get out of here." Runa grabbed Remus arm as she wanted to run.

Remus held up his hand and ten three sided metal blades appeared. The spun at the monster and cut them down. "Stick with me and you'll be fine."

 _"He's strong."_ Runa held on to the back of Remus robe.

The two found a walking slime in human form. As they got closer the the slime burst into a black mist then transformed in a minotaur waring an iron mask. The minotaur held up a spear which shined bright.

"What's it doing?"

"We have to damage it's spear or it's create a barrier to protect itself."

"Okay then." Remus conjured a dozen stone fist coated in lightning. He snapped his fingers and the fist flew into the spear, breaking it to pieces.

The minotaur turned around and saw the sorcerers, it roared and charged at them.

Runa was scared, she wanted to run but her body wouldn't move. She looked at Remus who just stood still. _"Is he sacred too? Are we gonna die?"_

As the minotaur drew closer a giant stone fist rose from the ground and uppercuted the minotaur. As the beast stumbled back form the attack Remus summoned thunder spears and launched them into the minotaur's head.

Remus placed his hand on the ground then vine grew up and wrapped around the minotaur's legs. The twin mage held up his other hand and thunder struke down. "Having fun yet?" Remus held out both his hands to create a sphere of fire.

The minotaur sliced away the vines and freed itself. Remus lowered his left arm and fire formed over it to create a dragon head then breathed fire at the minotaur. The minotaur held up its hand to block the flames.

Remus hurled the large fire orb on the minotaur which set the beast on fire, burning away its flesh. The minotaur let out another roar before crashing into the dirt.

"Touched." Remus walked towards to minotaur as it melted into black ooze with a woman barely out of her teens in a black tatted robe.

"That was amazing!" Runa stood beside Remus as he kneeled down to the girl. "Why did you turn into a monster?"

"I... I was the bastard child of a duke. The Duchess was a deeply jealous woman, and the maid, my mother, felt sure this revelation could only lead to a terrible fate."

Remus shook his head. "Some people are such pig."

"When I was born, I had the same green eyes as my father. A feature passed down through the Duke's family for generations. Five years passed uneventfully. But then, something terrible happened. The Duke and Duchess discovered my existence. Now, though my mother was lowly, I had noble blood. My existence could never be publicly acknowledged, but they wouldn't kill me."

"Because it would look bad. that's the problem with politics, it's more about looking good then actually making a difference. What did they do to you?"

"I was snatched from mother, and held captive in a hidden castle. The castle had long been abandoned, and its interior resembled a maze. I was kept under observation at all times by men who called themselves my guards."

"All of this just so no one would know the duke was a cheating bastard."

"I was forced to wear an iron mask to hide the eyes that would have revealed my lineage. With two horns protruded from the top, giving its wearer a distinctly sinister appearance."

"Just like the minotaur."

"I wanted to be reunited with my mother. Even so my hatred towards the Duke and Duchess intensified. That's when I heard a voice. I said 'do you wish to leave this place? Shall I give you the power to escape, then?'."

"The damn chalice again." Remus' fist was shaking with rage.

"I used the mysterious power given to me to escape the castle. I took off her iron mask to see the sun and bathing in its warmth before setting out to search for my mother." The girl's eyes were filled with sadness. "My mother had changed. She was extremely thin, with sunken cheeks and hair fell out in clumps. She didn't see me, she simply intoned my name, her face contorted in a vacant, half-crazed smile."

"She had lost her mind?" Asked Runa.

"I took my mother's frail body in my arms, and fought back the tears. It was not the time for crying. It was the time for revenge. I took the iron mask I had been forced to wear for so long and placed it over my face once more. It would serve to remind me of the reason I sought revenge."

"Revenge is never the answer."

"What would you know! The Duchess, not satisfied with taking a woman's daughter away from her, had also subjected the my mother to terrible abuse! All while father, the Duke, feigned ignorance!" The girl pounded the dirt with her hand. "I stayed with mother at a convent, attending her every need. I felt sure I would eventually get a response. This was not to be, however. Mother didn't even know I was there. I gave up, whatever she is, she is no longer human."

"I'm sorry for your lose. What happened after that?"

"The same voice heard in the castle came once more, from a strange chalice that emitted a curious white light. 'Do you want to make them pay for what they did to you mother?' It said."

"The chalice again?"

The girl nodded. "It said to give it the most valuable thing I have. My mother."

"You accept then."

"Wasted no time in accepting the chalice's proposal. I needed it's power for my revenge. I don't remember what happened after that."

Remus stood up, his gaze down on his hands. "Remus?" Asked Runa.

"We all have moments of weakness, when the world looks like there's no hope. But you must remember, it's always darkest just before the dawn. To be honest, I don't know if I wouldn't do what you did." Remus held out his left hand to save the girl.

Fire flowed along the ground and blasted away Remus and Runa. Out of the fire a sorcerer materialized, he turned to the sorcerers with dark brown eyes. Waring boots, pants that stopped at the knees and breastplate armor under a coat with the hood up. All of his clothing was charred black.

The man stood over the girl and began sacrificing her.

"NO!" Runa threw ice spears at the man. He stopped sacrificing the girl to make a flame wall to protect himself.

"That your best?" He asked. He looked back at the girl as a plant grew out of the ground and swallowed the girl then went back under ground, reappearing beside Remus and laid the girl down. The man laughed. "You haven't changed Remus."

"Can't say the same about you Agnimukha. Avalon treating a traitor like you?"

"Better then your grim. No one wincing about sacrificing to get stronger." The burned sorcerer held an orb of fire in his right hand. "I still remember the burns you father inflicted on me."

"What did you expect? To let you go after killing my mother? Burning and throwing you off a cliff wasn't good enough a punishment if you ask me." Remus' arms crackled with electricity. _"Why is he here? Am I really still in the book?"_

"You're one to talk, from your cloths you're in sanctuarium. You abandoned your throne?"

"Shut the hell up!" Remus put out his hands and launched a beam of lightning.

Agnimukha covered his body in fire armor. Once the thunder beam hit it destroyed the armor but wasn't strong enough to continue to hurt Agnimukha. "Short tempered, just like your pop."

"Shut up!" Remus held up his hands and lighting came down on Agnimukha.

The charred sorcerer separated in streams of red magic to dodge the attack, when it was over the sorcerer reappeared. "So tell me, why would you leave you own group?"

"Remus what's he talking about?" Runa used her magic to heal and save the girl.

Agnimukha waved his finger. "Not nice to lie to a lady."

"What would you know traitor!" Remus summoned two thunder axes.

"Then kill me and average your mother, Remus Grim."

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

Please review, it keeps us writers going. Till next time CG out. PEACE!


	17. Of greater fates

Chapter. 17

Remus charged towards Agnimukha, his body coated in lightning. He grew both his arms into thunder giant's and punched with both his hands out.

Agnimukha turned ash and Remus pasted through him. "Do better then that kid."

"Shut up!" Remus punched the ground and sent magic into it. Ice rose up from the ground and froze Agnimukha.

The burned sorcerer turned into fire and melted the ice. "My turn?" His right arm turned into a fire giant's.

Remus' are changed into a stone giant's and they to clashed. Remus's stone arm was melting, he charged ice magic into his left hand and pulled his right arm back to let Agnimukha get closer. When he was within reach Remus hurled the ice sphere into his opponent.

Agnimkha's body froze and Remus placed his hand on the ground. A large stone fist rose up and launched Agnimkha into the air.

"Burn!" Remus hurled a large orb of thunder. The attack connected and shattered the ice, as Agnimukha fell he turned into ash. Remus threw a thunder mortar which detonated in the ash.

Dirt formed behind Remus, turning into Agnimkha.

"Remus!" Shouted Runa.

The knight turned and put up his arm to block Agnimkha's fire punch. The fire arm burst out and Remus was blown back. "That your best twin mage?"

"Shut up! I'll kill you!" Remus swung his arms down and two stone hands raised form the ground.

Agnimkha's body changed into fire and burned the stone hands as they touched him. "Never changed did you? You forget who taught you how to fight?"

"You didn't teach me anything!" Remus summoned lightning arrows that rained from the sky.

Agnimkha armored his body with fire and dashed towards Remus. The arrows impaled the burned sorcerer but didn't slow him down. The flames grew larger on Agnimkha and changed into a giant fireball. The fireball rolled in place to build up speed then launched at Remus.

Remus was about to magic dash out of the way when he noticed Runa and the girl behind him. Planting his feet Remus created an ice golem to catch the rolling flame.

The golem caught it but was only slowing it down while melting. Remus summoned stone hands from the ground to push on the golem's back. This stopped the fireball until the ice melted away and the stone hands were turning into magma.

Remus reeled his right arm back with his left hand over his fist. His arm grew into a thunder giant's then even bigger then normal until it was the same size and the rolling fire.

Agnimkha broke through the stone hands and came after Remus. The twin mage used all his strength to attack and counter the fireball. Lightning crackled against the inferno until the flame sphere was destroyed.

Remus' magic faded as he fell in the dirt breathing hard. Agnimkha stepped on Remus' back as he walked over him. "That's what you get for trying to protect someone. The strongest are the ones the have nothing to protect, nothing to use against them."

"Is that why you killed my mother?" Remus coughed out. "Leaving grim?"

"I never said I would follow the rules. Besides, who are you, just a sorry excuse of a fool."

Ice swords flew by Agnimkha, he dodged the attack by turning into ash and drifting away. Runa ran to Remus and healed him. "Sorry but that's the best I could do."

Remus jumped back to his feet, his body was fully repaired. "Keep the girl safe. I kill him." Remus' arm sparked with thunder.

"Go ahead!" Agnimkha laughed. "Hit me if you're able. I can you're becoming unstable." Remus summon waves of ice and thunder spears and arrows, all of them aimed at Agnimkha.

The Sorcerer dodged each attack by fading into ash. "Throwing out with one attack after the other. that the act of a desperate man."

"Shut and die!"

"None of this will bring back your mother."

"Shut up!" Remus conjured lightning from the sky to crash down.

Agnimkha dodged each attack while getting closer to Remus. Agnimkha appeared in front of Remus and punched him in the stomach with a fire giant's arm.

Remus fell to the ground completely numb.

Runa threw more ice magic to try and save Remus. Agnimkha melted the attack and ash warped to her then backhanded her with his fire arm.

Runa stood up and backed away to the girl in an attempt to save her.

"Why save her?" Fire formed over Agnimkha's arm. "She turned into a monster, sorcerer rules say she must die for it."

"I'm not with avalon!" Shouted Runa.

"Then you're on the wrong side." Ice hit Agnimkha in the back, he turned to see Remus with his left hand out.

"I won't let you hurt them. I won't let you get away." Remus climbed back on his feet. "I won't let you live! You hear me!?" Darkness formed over the right side of Remus' body, his right eye turned black with a red pupil.

Agnimkha threw a fire mortar at Remus which hit him dead on. As the smoke cleared there was a dark red dragon wing coming out of the right side of Remus' back and head.

"What is this?" Agnimkha turned back to Runa and the girl. "Better kill you so you'll-"

Remus snapped his fingers and a black ring appeared in the dirt around Agnimkha. The burned sorcerer felt his body grew heavy and fell to one knee.

Agnimkha slowly raised his hand to conjured more fire magic but Remus snapped his fingers again. Agnimkha's fell to his side as he was growing ever heaver. "What, what is this?!"

Remus walked towards Agnimkha snapping his finger repeatedly. Each time Agnimkha felt his body grow heaver until he was laying in the dirt.

Remus stood over Agnimkha. The burned sorcerer looked up and Remus snapped his fingers, forcing Agnimkha's gaze back down. "Was it worth it? Killing my mother? Betraying my father? Losing your friends? Turning your back on your people? Killing the one's you called comrades?! Joining avalon?! Taking innocent lives?!" With each question Remus snapped his fingers to increase the weight on Agnimkha. "Answer me you devil!"

Agnimkha spat up blood and Runa grabbed Remus by the arm. "Stop this Remus! You're killing him!"

"Good! Monster's like this don't get to live."

"But want about what you said about revenge not being worth it? You kill him and you'll be just as bad as the ones you judge!"

"Then what would you have me do?!"

"Forgive."

"FORGIVE!" Lightning rose form Remus body and struke everything around them. "You'd have me forgive this monster?!"

"You have too! If you stay anger at someone you're giving them power over you. Power they have a right to have."

Remus looked down at the man being crushed. He held out both hands and a green aura appeared over Agnimkha. "Then let fate decide." Black mist sprayed out from Agnimkha's body, he screamed in pain until the mist stopped and he motionless.

"Remus?"

The knight was shaken, the wings faded and his eye changed back. "I, I feel... empty."

"It'll pass Remus, you just need time."

"Thank you Runa." Remus turned to the girl. "Hello, may we have your name?"

"Maria."

"I'm Remus, this is Runa."

"Hello." Runa waved to Maria.

"We'd like you to come with us, we'll take you somewhere safe." Maria was still frightened. Remus gently took her hand into his. "Because of the chalice you're now a sorceress, I promise we'll take care of you and show you how to use them."

"Okay." Maria answered meekly.

Remus walked with Maria, holding her hand like an older brother.

 _"He's so brave and kind."_ Thought Runa as she tailed behind them. "Remus, who was the man?"

Remus stopped for a moment. "I'll tell you when we get back, right now... I just... Not right now." The group began walked back to their home in sanctuarium

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

Please review it keeps us writers going.


	18. Planning

Chapter. 18

As the white and blue castle of sanctuarium can into view the three magic users stop to take it in.

"It's beautiful." said Maria. "You two live here?"

Remus waved his hand. "No not me, I'm just visiting."

"This is sanctuarium. It's the home of sorcerers like us who believe is saving the one's who turned into monsters." Runa took off to the castle then stopped to wave to the others. "Come on!"

"You heard her." Remus started walking with Maria sticking close to him.

As they approached the main gate the sorcerers guarding it opened the gate to let them in. Once inside four sorcerers surrounded the group. "Who are they?" One of them asked.

"Remus and Maria. Remus is Lenixion's guest and Maria was the one we saved." The sorcerers looked at each other then stepped aside. "Thank you."

Runa lead Remus and Maria through the castle to a set of doors. "You're friends are in here."

"Thank you Runa." Remus opened the door to find a dinning hall, all of his group turned to the door as it opened.

"Remus!" Snow ran to Remus and jumped at him for a hug. "You're okay!"

"Of course I'm okay." Remus got a better look at Snow to see she was waring the same outfit as Runa. "I see you've all been taken care of." Remus stepped aside to let his new friends come in. "Everyone, this is Runa and Maria. You two these are my group. This is Snow, the one in red in my sister Simila, and the grumpy one is Sortiara."

"Hello everyone!" greeted Runa as she waved to them.

"Hello." Maria stayed closer to Remus, peeking out from behind him to see them.

"Snow, Runa. Can you two get Maria here some better clothes?"

"Sure! Come on Maira." Runa offer her hand but Maria wouldn't let go of Remus robes.

Remus ruffled Maria's hair and smiled to her. "They'll get you something to ware and bring you right back. Don't worry, I'll be right here."

Maria nodded, she took Runa's hand and left with her and Snow.

As the doors closed Remus turned back to his other companies. Sortiara had a scowl with her arms folded while Simila grinned menacingly. "Quote the collection your making."

"Not even acknowledging that. So, what's are next move?"

The doors opened again as Lenixion entered. "I believe I could do that for you. Please, have a seat." Everyone did so but Sotriara who choice to lean on a wall. "I ask for your aid. Avalon has become more active in their attacks against sanctuarium. As it's leader it's become clear that for us to survive, avalon must be taken down."

Remus smirked as he laid his feet on the table. "So you're saying not everyone can be saved?"

"I didn't say that, but that fighting is sometimes an ugly need to save lives."

Remus looked over to Sortiara. "What do you say partner?"

"I think your both stupid. how are we supposed to fight avalon? They have strong sorcerers alone. You add Magusar there's no hope."

"There's always hope Sortiara."

"Rightfully so." Said Lenixion. "But that's why we need you're help. You and grim."

"You want sanctuarium and grim to join forces?" Asked Simila. "Grim would never agree. They're rule of neutrality won't let them."

Lenixion nods. "Yes. That is why I ask for your aid, I wish for you to go back and speak with grim. Convince them to join us in an attack against avalon."

"And with your combined might you'll crush avalon. No more blood thirsty." Remus takes his feet off the table. "If it's okay by you we'll leave the day after tomorrow."

"If you could tell me why."

"Snow and Maria were turned into monster and saved, they have magic but don't know how to use it. I'd like a day to give them some lessons before we go."

Lenixion tilts her head confused. "I understand Snow but why would you take Maira with you?"

"You promised to protect her, didn't you." Said Simila. "Got to play the hero, the shining knight."

"Stop it sis. A knight in shining armor is just a man who's never had his metal tested."

Lenixion cleared her throat. "I that case, could you take Runa with you? She's see much of the world but expericing more of it would do her some good."

"Just another for his collection."

"Shut Sortiara. When did you get a sense of humor?" Sortiara smiled gently. Remus sighed, he was glad Sortiara was finally starting to loosen up. "We'll take her with us."

"Thank you." Lenixion stands up from her seat. "Runa will show you all to you're rooms when she gets back, until your departure you're all free to roam sanctuarium grounds."

"Thank you Lenixion."

"Please, call me Lex." Lenixion turned and left the room.

Remus leaned back with his hand resting on the back of his head. "She's a okay woman, not what I had in mind as 'sanctuarium leader.' but that's a good thing."

"So that makes five."

"Can it sis!"

"Thought you were gonna acknowledge it?"

"Here's something, I can leave." Remus got up and went to the door.

"You can't leave, you promised Maria you'd wait for her."

Remus returned to his seat. "Okay fine, let's talk." The knight turned Sortiara. "You doing okay?"

"I'm against this plan, you know avalon is after us and after to took down four of their sorcerers they're gonna send someone stronger."

"True, but we can't hide forever." Remus stood up. "We have to make a stand, if not us then who? Avalon has to be shown that you can't kill and get away with it."

"Kill or be killed, that's the way of the world."

"Have you been blind? Look at what we've done, we saved Snow and now we have a new comrade. Maria's gonna join us, Runa's gonna join us. We're in a place that's built on saving lives."

"About to go and kill avalon."

"Yes because you have to protect what's important to you. It's not kill or be kill, it's kill to protect, save to preserve. A balance that needs to be made."

"Spoken like a member of grim." Said Simila.

"See why I side with grim?"

"That and being it's hair."

"Simila!"

"What!?" Sortiara backed away. "What did you say?"

Remus shook his head. "Why sis?"

"If we're going to grim she'll find out eventually."

"I guess you're right." Remus took a deep breath. "I told you about my father, right? How he was apart of grim? He was the leader. I was to become the next leader but I didn't want that because I do see myself as one."

Simila tapped her finger on the table. "But look at yourself now. Growing a small group into a larger one, leading the charge on what everyone should and can do."

"That's just common sense, right?" Remus thought about his situation for a moment. He was leading two people, then three, now soon to be five.

"Where is your father?" Asked Sortiara.

"He... disappeared."

The door opened as Snow and Runa returned with Maria, now wearing similar robes to them.

Runa held out her hands to Maria. "What do you think? I got her something that looked nice and could be used in combat."

"She looks nice." Remus gave a thumbs up.

Sortiara turned Remus back to her. "Don't changed the subject, why would the leader of grim be trying to join avalon?"

"I'm not the leader."

"Remus is a leader?" Asked Snow.

"I'm, agh!" Remus cover his face with his hands and dragged them down. "Okay, okay. Everyone's here so I can get it out in the open. So everyone listen because I'm only gonna tell you once."

Simila put her feet up on the table. "Mind if I nap a bit?"

"I can do whatever you want sis."

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

Please review, it keeps us writers going. Till next time CG out. PEACE!


	19. preparing

Chapter. 19

"My full name is Remus grim, I'm a descendent to Grim, the man who's believes are the grounds for the organization grim. My father was it's leader. Mother was the second Red Hood, she was a master with illusion magic but dad had a talent at spotting the truth."

"We could never get away with anything since he knew if we were lying." Pointed Simila.

"Eventually dad broke through her magic and almost killed her in a fight, he choice to save her and let her in grim."

"The two fell in love then we were born."

"That sounds sweet." Said Runa. "You must have had a loving family."

The twins lowered their gaze. "Not really. Dad had a friend named Agnimkha."

"That's the man Remus fought when we saved Maria!"

Simila stood up. "You fought Agnimkha?!"

"Yeah. Killed him."

"Who is Agnimkha?" Asked Sortiara.

"He was dad's best friend, but he was jealous of dad getting with mom. Guess it liked her too."

"What happened?"

"He poisoned our mother. If he couldn't have her one could." Remus and Simila clinched their fists.

"Agnimkha loved using fire magic, so father burned him and threw him over a cliff of a canyon. Now Remus here killed him avalon will send someone stronger."

Sortiara sighed defeated. "Then we're really done for."

Snow raised her hand. "How strong is, was Agnimkha?"

"Strong enough that Remus had to use some weird magic." Answered Runa.

Simila raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean weird?"

"Remus snapped his finger and this dark circle appear around Agnimkha, it was like he was being crushed."

"Gravity magic?!" Simila turned to her brother. "When and how did you learn gravity magic?"

"I don't know."

"You not know."

"I not know! I was fight Agnimkha, I was getting taken apart when I felt this power in me. After that I just knew how to use it."

"What about now?" Asked Maria.

Remus snapped his fingers but nothing happened. He tried over and over but it still didn't work. "Well whatever it was this power seems to only come out when I need it."

"Is gravity magic that rare?"

Simila nods. "Only grim knows about it, even then it's little more then a myth. It's told to be the power of the gods."

"Is it apart of the twin mage legend?"

"No idea." Remus rubbed his hands together. "Okay, we're leaving the day after tomorrow. Till then Maria and Snow, we're gonna have some magic practice. Runa can you show us somewhere we can do so?"

"Of coarse!"

"Thanks. Sortiara, Simila, you two some want to come along?"

Sortiara just shook her head in disgust. "How can you be so calm know that we're going to die soon."

"And that you have gravity magic."

"Okay, Sortiara we're not gonna die. We're fighting to live. Never give up for there is always hope, and if you can't find it then make it." Remus glanced over to his sister. "Simila I'm just or more freaked out at this new magic then you are. Right now I can't use it and we know next to nothing about, for now let's forces on the task at hand and worry about it when it comes up again."

"That's... very insightful."

Remus gave a thumbs up and left with the others. Sortiara and Simila looked at each other and followed.

...

The group arrived in the courtyard near the lake, Snow, Runa, and Maria lined up in front of Remus as Sortiara and Simila watched from an outside balcony.

Remus clapped to get started. "Okay Runa how much magic training have you had?"

"A little, I run mostly support though."

"Okay then. First me need to find out what you're natural element is." The girls looked confused. "Magic comes in elements, four in total. Fire, ice, thunder, and earth. We all have a tie to an element, meaning that element is easier to use then the others. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't learn how to use them."

Snow raised her hand. "How do we know what's our element?"

"Just let your magic loose and it's show." Snow held out her hand, forcing, lightning cracked off her arm. "Thunder, my element. That mean you'll be working close with me."

Snow smiled brightly while Maria scowled.

"Okay Runa you're up." Runa released her magic and her arm was covered in ice. "Ice, huh?" Remus folded his arms to think. _"Sortiara is also ice. Then again maybe partnering those two would be bad. On the other hand Runa could use some courage and Sortiara needs to learn to be a little nicer, maybe they could balance each other out."_

Remus nods to himself. "Okay Runa you'll be with Sortiara, she's teach you to use ice magic better. Maria you're up."

"Please be thunder." Maria released her magic and fire covered her arm.

Remus raised his hand to his forehead. _"Fire. That could be a problem. If it was earth I could let Simila take her. Though she does use fire as a secondary. Better then nothing."_

"Remus?"

"Maria you'll be with my sister."

"Okay..." Maria hung her head.

Remus looked to the sky to see the sun setting. "We got about... three hours left in the day so let's get some basic lessons in." thunder sparked in Remus' hand, he held up his hand and the magic turned into a thunder sword. He pulled his arm back and the sword formed over his arm in a giant's arm then covered his body as lightning armor.

The thunder armor vanished and Remus crossed his arms. "All of that took no thought to do. Practice your magic until it becomes second natural to you, then when you're in a fight you let you body do the thinking."

"So you don't think when you fight?!" Shout Simila.

"I didn't say that!" Remus pinched his nose. "This is the company I keep." he retunred his sights to the one's her was training. "Okay who knows how to use giant's arm?" Only Runa held up her hand. "Okay let's get started. Try to copy he in what I do, if it's not the same element that fine it just has to match form."

...

The set had set and Remus returned to his room. He opened his door and laid out on his bed, as he closed his eyes there was a knock at his door. "Yes!"

"Hello Remus." Lenixion entered the room.

"Hey Lex, need something?"

"I wish to speak to you about your rightful place as leader of grim."

Remus let out a long sign then shot up. "How do you know about that?"

"You think I'd have guests in my castle without someone watching and listening?"

"I see." The knight laid back on the bed. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"When you return to grim what will you do?"

"I speak to it's leader. Hopefully they'll listen to me out of respect for my dad."

"And if that doesn't work?"

Remus sits up. "Then I'll take my place as it's rightful hair. Anything to put avalon back in it's place."

"Do you hate them so?" Lenixion sat beside Remus. She rested her hands on the sides of Remus' face. "Your eyes show me a strong but kind soul. Never let go of who you are."

"Thanks?" Lenixion let go of Remus. "So tell me about yourself Lex."

"What would like to know?"

"Anything. If we're gonna be fight avalon together I'd like to know more about who will be having my back."

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

Please review, it keeps us writers going. Till next time CG out. PEACE!


	20. Bonding

Chapter. 20

The sun rose over the lake of sanctuarium. Lenixion stretched her arm and yawns as the sun worms her back. "My, we talked for so long it's morning." She looked at Remus who was doing the same. "I hope I didn't inconvenience you."

"It's fine Lex, I'm used to pulling all nighters when I was a knight. I just need some breakfast, a big cup of coffee and I'll make it."

"Then I'll get it prepared for you." Lenixion stood up and walked to the door, she opened it and tunred back to Remus. "I had fun Remus, more fun then in a long time."

"Leading a whole organization about saving lives can do that."

Lenixion chuckled as she left. When she was gone a metal hook appeared in front of Remus. "You can relax, your leader is fine Aegrus."

"And she'll continue to be that way." Aegrus stepped in Remus line of sight.

"So, what can I do for you Aegrus?"

"I want to see you're power. To make sure it'll serve Lenixion as well as this alliance you're going to form."

"So you want a fight. Okay we'll have to scheduled one."

"This afternoon."

"Done." Remus grabbed Aegrus' hook and shook it.

"You're not afraid of me?"

"Should I be? You're a cool guy and kind person. Why else are you in sanctuarium?"

Aegrus nods and leaves the room.

A few minutes later Lenixion returned with a large tray of food, eggs with sausage patties, toast and coffee. The two sorcerers took a seat at a table by the window where they watched other magic users go about their day.

Remus put a good amount of sugar into his coffee then took a sip.

"You won't make it through the day like that."

Remus put the cup down half empty. "And who was it that kept me up all night?" Lenixion looked out the window. "I'm only kidding, thanks for this." Remus started eating eggs with toast. "Who made this?"

"We have chiefs."

"Any of them saved?"

"Most."

Remus took another sip of his coffee when the door swung open with Runa walked in. "Remus, Snow-" She stopped when she saw Lenixion. "I'm sorry. Am I interrupting?"

"It's fine Runa, tell us what you need."

"Right, Snow and Maria wanted to know when we will start our training."

"Tell Maria she'll be working with Simila. I'll see Snow in the count yard."

"The practice hall would be better."

"Okay I'll you all there."

Runa looks at Remus oddly. "Will you be able to find it?"

"I'll find it, how big can this place be, right?"

"And for me?"

"You'll be with Sortiara."

"Understood, thank you." Runa bowed before she left, closing the door behind her.

Lenixion laughed lightly which made Remus tilt his head. "What?"

"Runa tends to be shy around anyone other then myself or Aegrus."

"I'm a nice guy. Anyone can be if they try."

Lenixion's face saddened. "If only that were true."

"What you don't believe that? Thought your whole organization was founded on saving people."

"It is, but some I fear are beyond saving. We help them only for them to hurt others."

Remus nods to agree. "I can see that. But you have to remember, it's better to trust and regret then not trust and regret. Tis better to have a heart that bleeds then one made of stone." Lenixion smile the giggled. "Did I say something funny?"

"No, it just that what you said was very true and beautiful. My I steal that for you?"

"Sure, I stole it from my mother." Remus looked down at his coffee then refilled it. "That one of the reasons I think grim is the right choice. You can choice your own path, there is some rules but nothing against your own moral code."

"How so?"

"Well let's see... Avalon thinks anyone who turned into a monster must die. They don't care why or how it happened or even if the person is innocent. You turn you're dead. I try to hear them out before I choose."

"How many have you sacrificed? And I don't mean by letting fate decide, I mean you wanted them to die."

Remus put down his fork and looked out the window to the rising sun, his facial exasperation was drained of emotion. "Once. It was when I was about three or so years experience as a sorcerer. You know the mage ripper?"

"The one who was killing sorcerers because he believed all magic was evil."

"Well people tend to fluff up stories to make them sound better. He was killing weak sorcerers because he had the blight." Remus glanced down to his right arm. "I fought and beat him, he was begging for forgiveness but I didn't listen. I sacrificed him and his blight became mine."

"That's horrible."

"I thought he was just another monster waiting to happen, but his memories showed me something different. He was scared, he did it because he had to numb the pain of the blight." Remus looked at his bag on the nightstand. "Unaware that there's a cure."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Remus stood up to retrieve his bag, opening it he took out the bottle of linseed oil. "This can cure the blight. Avalon doesn't know about it or they don't want their sorcerers to know about it."

Remus handed the bottle Lenixion as he returned to his seat. "This is incredible. We could save more lives with this and it's just linseed. Sadly we don't have any growing on the castle grounds."

"That's fine, I'll send a deliver with some when I get to grim. But first let's finish up here."

"You're right." Lenixion poked her eggs with her fork when Remus stopped her.

"Here let me." Remus placed a patty on a piece of toast then put eggs on top, finishing with buttering another piece of toast and placing it on top. "A breakfast sandwich."

Lenixion picked up the sandwich and took a bite, immediately loving it. "This wonderful Remus."

"My pleasure Lex." The two sorcerers finished their meal and got up to leave the room. "What about the mess?"

"One of the keepers will come by and clean it up. For now I have some business to attend too." Lenixion lend closer and kissed Remus' cheek. "Thank you for you're time. I'll see you this evening."

As Lenixion walked down the hall Remus held the side of his face. _"Aegrus is gonna kill me for this."_ Remus looked out the window to see the sun still rising and ran down the hall.

...

After some searching on the ground level Remus found the practice hall. There all of his companies were waiting.

"That you are!" Snow waved for Remus to come to them.

"What took you so long?" Asked Sortiara.

"Hey cut me a break, Lex and had breakfast first."

"Don't you have enough women?"

"You-" Remus pointed to his sister then took a deep breath. "We have an alliance to make, so yes I have to play the politics game. And that means having a meal with sanctuarium's leader."

"Why not marry her?" Everyone turned to Snow in a mix of shock and confusion. "It's a common practice for kingdoms when they need or want to make allies or to combine into one kingdom."

Remus caughed to break the silence. "As... tempting as that sounds let's forces on some magic training." Everyone glared back at Remus. "Oh come on, like that's an option. I've only know her for a day."

"Do you love Lenixion?" Asked Maria.

"No. And why is this about me?"

Simila smiled. "You have to admit, you are the only guy here brother."

"That's just how it worked out. Now can we not do this and get to work?"

"Is there someone you like?"

"I'm not doing this sis."

"There is!"

"I didn't say that!"

"Then who is she?"

Remus put up his hand. "You what? You train Snow, I'm out."

"Remus!" Snow chased after the knight as her walked out of the hall.

Runa was about to go as well but Simila stopped her. "Let him go, he never could take a joke."

"Then why do you pick on him?"

"Because it's funny. Come on we really should get started."

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

Please review, it keeps us writers going. Till next time CG out. PEACE!


	21. Dueling

Chapter. 21

Everyone in the castle gathered in the practice hall of sanctuarium. News of Remus and Aegrus spread through rapidly until everyone arrived to watch.

Lenixion stood between the sorcerers as they sized each other up. "You ready to get started?" Aegrus and Remus don't break eye contact. "I want a clean fight, you hear me?" The two turn and walk away to get some distance.

Lenixion walked off the soon to be battlefield to find her seat with Remus group.

"Remus you can win!" Cheered Snow.

"Come on Aegrus!" Countered Runa.

Simila grinned as she shook her head. "This is going to be fun to watch." Simila noticed Sortiara was fidgeting a bit in her seat. "You okay?"

"Shut up." Simila shrugged and went back to watch what was about to happen. _"Come on Remus, show him who you are."_

Remus

"Ready!?" Lenixion raised her arm and the two sorcerers readied their magic. Aegrus summoned an ice sword while Remus created a pair of thunder axes. "Go!"

Aegrus charged with is sword pointed out to stab.

Remus' axes reformed in a thunder dragon head as he held his hand together, breathing electricity at Aegrus.

Aegrus stopped to create an ice shield, blocking the lightning. The dragon head changed it's breath form thunder to fire which quickly melted the shield.

Remus hands separated and grew out into fire giant arms. He punched through the melting ice shield then followed with another punch to Aegrus.

Aegrus held up his arms to protect himself but was pushed back for the hit. Remus' returned to normal and electric spear appeared, Remus hurled them one by one at Aegrus who formed another ice shield.

 _"Come on already."_ Remus started launching the spears fast and breaking the shield apart. Remus grabbed one of his spears and dashed at Aegrus. Aegrus dispelled his shield and dodged the spear. With his free hand Remus summoned an iron axe and slashed it across Aegrus chest.

Aegrus stumbled back with his hand over his wound, using magic to heal it. He looked up at Remus with a determined look.

"Here we go." Lenixion leaned closer form her seat.

"What is it?" Asked Maria.

"Aegrus is done playing."

The assassin swung his right arm and spikes made of ice rose from the ground, covering everything as they got closer to Remus.

The knight held out both his hands and created a wall of fire but that didn't stop the spike completely. Covered in lightning Aegrus leaped through the flames and punched Remus with a thunder giant's fist.

Remus was sent rolling back, crashing into several ice spikes on the way. The twin mage stood with electricity cracking off his arms.

Simila giggled, getting Lenixion's attention. "Looks like my brother is done playing too."

Lightning discharged from Remus' body, shattering the ice around him. when it stopped Aegrus conjured an ice sword then was on the offensive.

Remus pointed to the floor and flytraps grew from the ground. Each one exploded as Aegrus got near them.

As Aegrus was disorientated Remus grew more plants, this time they grew to be taller the both of them and spat electricity at Aegrus.

The assassin rose a pillar of ice and stood atop as he froze the plants. Remus used a fire shield to protect himself but Aegrus threw ice mortars to shatter the plants.

Remus raised his arms to protect his eyes which gave Aegrus time to conjure a large orb of compacted snow. Remus held out his fist as the morghed in fire dragon head to burn down the ice pillar.

Even as it sank Aegrus kept charging his attack, when the pillar was all but gone Aegrus dove off and threw the giant snowball.

Remus created a thunder shield with one hand to stop the large snowball and summoned fire pinwheels with his other and launched them at Aegrus.

Aegrus dove under the pinwheels and rose an ice pillar from beneath Remus. As Remus was lifted into the air another ice pillar spiked form the floor and struke Remus. As flew through the air a third ice pillar formed from the roof to strike Remus, sending him down.

Remus crashed into the ground and ice grew over his limbs, the knight's body warmed up as he coated his arms in flames to melt the ice. He slowly climbed to his feet then covered himself in fire armor to dash after Aegrus. The assassin rose his arm and conjured am ice wall. Remus talked the wall and melted through it.

"What's he thinking?" Simila asked Lenixion who only smiled.

Once Remus was through he held up his arm as his armor formed into a large sphere of fire. "Burn!" Remus threw the fire sphere and Aegrus held up am ice shield. The fire melted the ice shield but bought time for Aegrus to get away.

"Get back here!" Remus gave chased with thunder arrows over him.

Aegrus tossed an orb of electricity at Remus' feet, the thunder hit the water and electrocuted the knight. When it stopped Remus fell face first to the floor with a frozen look of panic.

"Remus!" The knight's companions shouted.

Aegrus stood over Remus and held out his hook as a white light blanketed the two.

"AHHH!" Remus shot up as his whole body twitched. He calmed down and took deep breaths.

Aegrus held out his hand to help Remus back to his feet. "Your attacks are too straight forward and you lose force when you're angry."

Remus glanced to his group then to the floor. _"They're never gonna let me hear the end of it."_

Lenixion stood with her right arm raised. "Aegrus is the winner!" Everyone clapped and cheered for their sorcerer. Remus and Aegrus shook hands before the crew flocked to Aegrus.

 _"Everyone wants a piece of the winner."_ Remus turned to leave when his friends all stood before him.

"You were great." Snow and Maria closed in to hug the knight.

"You alright?" Asked Sortiara. "Are you still hurt?"

"I, I'm fine."

Sortiara then flicked him in the nose. "Why did you lose?"

"You know there's other ways to show concern."

Lenixion patted Remus shoulder. "You performed admirably Remus."

"Thank you." Remus placed his face over his face. "I fell tired."

"We'll take you to your room." Snow and Maria walked Remus out of the practice hall.

Simila crossed her arms. "That's Remus' weakness, he gets sloppy when he's mad. Not sure if he knows it though." Simila noticed Sortiara rubbing her right arm. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine!" Sortiara stomped out of the hall.

...

"Here we are." Maria opened a door and Snow walked Remus to his bed.

"I told you I'm fine."

"Is there anything you need?"

"I'm fine, please treating me like I can't take care of myself. You two should be getting ready for our leave tomorrow."

"Okay." the two girls looked disappointed.

Remus rested his hands on their heads. "I didn't mean it like that, losing just hurts my pride that's all." Remus held out his arms and gave them both a hug. "I'll see you both tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Don't leave without us!"

The two left and remus fell back on his bed. "Finally." Remus couldn't stop thinking about his fight with Aegrus, he covered his face with his hands. "So stupid. Why didn't I see the water?" He lifted his hands to look at them. "Duel casting means nothing without skill to back it up. I'll never beat Magusar like this."

 _"This world's or the real one."_ The thought of this world being fake. All the friends he make would disappear once he found a way out. _"But Simila knew me, if this is a story about someone else how did she know me?"_ The idea of the world being real or not circled Remus mind until it started to hurt. Remus took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _  
_

There was a loud noise at his door, Remus got up and noticed his room was dark. He jumped out of bed and snapped his fingers to light the lanterns as he got to the door.

"Hello, wah!" Sortiara fell into his arms shacking. "What is it?" Red veins ran along her right arm. "The blight."

"It didn't work!"

Remus walked Sortiara into his room, kicking the door closed. "Of course it worked, you just have to keep taking it like medicine until it's gone for good." Remus grabbed the linseed oil and a cloth from the dresser.

Sortiara groaned as Remus rubbed the oil over her arm. "Still hurts?"

"Yes."

"Though not as bad, right?"

"Yes."

Once Remus was done he took some bandages from his bag and wrapped up Sortiara right arm. "Okay that should do." Remus gently patted Sortiara arm. "That hurt?"

"A little."

"Okay. Take it easy and it should heal by morning."

"Why are you so nice to me, to everyone? Your just giving yourself more ways for other to get to you."

"Better to trust and regret then not trust and regret."

"What does that mean?"

Remus leaned against the dresser and slid down to the floor. "If you trust someone and they betray you it's still better then not trusting them to begin with. Look at you and me, I asked you to trust me and look where, safe in sanctuarium, going to grim to ally the two organizations to strike down avalon. If you choice not to trust someone you'll never know if that person could've been a good friend, or something more."

Sortiara sat down next Remus. "I do trust you." The knight draped his arm over her back and Sortiara laid her head on his shoulder. "Why does your touch give me peace?"

"I try to be gentle." Sortiara laughed lightly. "You're beautiful when you smile."

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

Please Review, it keeps us writers going. Till next time CG out. PEACE!


	22. Caring

Chapter. 22

Remus awake as the sunlight entered his room. Remus felt a weight on his body to find Sortiara sleeping next to him. Remus brushed some hair out of her eyes and looked at her arm. _"The blight isn't hurting her, good."_ Remus gently shook Sortiara. "Hey, wake up. It's time to get up and go."

Sortiara stirred in her sleep and snuggled against Remus. "Come on, you got to get up so we can leave."

Remus' door opened as Runa entered. "Remus are you-" Runa saw Remus on the floor with Sortiara next to him. "First Lenixion and now Sortiara?"

"Can you give me a minute?" Runa stepped back and closed the door. "Come on!" Remus shook Sortiara to wake her.

Sortiara awake and pushed herself off of Remus. "The hell you think you're doing?!"

"You're the one fell asleep on me." Remus stood up and held his hand out to Sortiara. "Come on, it's time we get going again. Still have to show you my old home."

Sortiara examined Remus' hand and took it to stand.

"You can come in now!"

Runa walked into the room. "You two okay?"

"We're fine."

"Then I'll lead you both to the main gate. And this is for you." Runa held out Remus' armor, fully repaired and cleaned.

"Thank you Runa. You two mind?" Sortiara and Runa turned around and walked out. Letting Remus change. He removed his robes and put on the chainmail, the armor made Remus feel at ease, knowing he had better protection now. With the armor Remus saw his black and green clock.

Remus tossed the clock on the table and put on the sanctuarium clock over his armor. He tossed clock flaps over his shoulders to be worn as more of a cape.

Remus opened the door to see Runa and Sortiara still waiting. "What do you think?"

Runa clapped her hands. "You look great, sanctuarium would be proud to have you on our side."

"I am on your side, just not in your group. Shall we go?"

"Yes." Runa lead Remus and Sortiara through the castle to the main gate.

Sortiara looked out the hall windows, admiring the garden view one more time.

Remus rested his hand on her shoulder. "We'll come back and see them again. When this is over and avalon is crushed we'll be free to live how ever we please."

"Is that a promise?"

"I don't make promises, just stating facts."

...

The three sorcerers arrived at the main gate to find Maria, Snow, Silima, Lenixion, and Aegrus waiting for them.

"About time you two showed." Simila smiled to her brother to which Remus ignored.

"We all ready to go?"

"Right here." Snow showed off her satchel. "Filled with medicine we could use or need."

"Me too!" Maria raised her hand.

Remus nodded to them then walked to Lenixion and held his hand out. "Thank you for taking us in, We'll come back with grim's support."

Lenixion shook his hand and leaned closer to Remus. She whispered something into his ear and pulled away. "I'll be waiting for your return, with news of our alliance." Remus froze and his face turned red as Lenixion stepped back.

Runa gave Aegrus a hug as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I'll miss you Aegrus."

"You be safe, it's gets to dangerous you run back home."

"I'll be okay, I've got friends to keep me company."

"Remus?" Simila tapped her brother on the back. "Remus!"

"What?!" Remus spun around. "What is it?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah... yeah let's go." Remus quickly headed out the main gate whit Snow and Maria right behind.

"Bye Aegrus!" Runa waved to the assassin then ran after her companions.

Sortiara gave a disgusted look to Lenixion who only smirked as she and Simila chased after Remus.

"Remus!" Shouted Sortiara as she ran along side Remus. "What did Lenixion say to you?"

"Wha, oh sorry, it's nothing."

"No way it was nothing, why else would your face be red?"

"I don't want to talk about it, I'm still wrapping my head around it. Later, okay?"

"Fine." Sortiara slowed down to walk along side Snow.

...

The sun was high in the sky, signaling noon as the wondering magic users continued down the road.

"Can we stop now?" Asked Simila lagging behind everyone.

"Too much exercise?" Remus commented. "How else can you get things done?"

"I have illusion magic to make people do that for me."

Remus sighed and stopped. "It is noonish after all. We'll take an hour break for lunch." Remus spotted a clear area by the road. "Okay then, sis you ready."

"No, you got this." Simila looked ready to drop.

"Lazy." Remus cracked his knuckles then punched the ground. A large clump of dirt rose into the air and was moved aside. Remus filled to newly made hole with ice, a dragon head formed over his right hand and breathed fire on the ice to melt it, creating a small lake. Remus placed his hands together and grass grew around the lake with a few trees. It looked like an oasis in the barren land.

"Wow! That was-" Runa was cut short as Remus fell on his hands and knees breathing hard. "Remus, are you okay?"

"I'm, just winded. Geomancy isn't easy."

"Come on." Sortiara lifted up her partner and walked him to one of the trees. "Well down just stand there!" Everyone followed after.

An hour later Runa, Maria, and Snow were playing in the water while Simila was making the trees grow fruit.

Remus looked up from a map he was reading to see Sortiara sitting by a tree, watching the other having fun. He stood up when Snow swam over to Sortiara.

"Come on in Sortiara!" The woman ignored her. "Come on, don't be a stick in the mud." Snow slashed some water at the sorceress.

Sortiara raised her hand and an electric orb formed. The orb floated higher and a stone fist flew through the sphere, destroying it.

"The hell are you thinking!?" Sortiara held her right hand out to Remus, cracking with lightning. Remus' arm grew into a stone giant's grabbed her arm. "She was just asking you to have a swim and you want to kill them?"

Sortiara struggled to break free. "Let go of me!"

"Not until you calm down."

"Let go!"

"You're over reacting. Snow just wants you to loosen up and have some fun."

"All we do is mess around when avalon is hunting us!"

"Then we'll fight them if they show up. In our 'messing around' as you call it got us allies with sanctuarium. It's important to work, but if you work too much you'll burn out and of no use to anyone. Understand?" Sortiara stopped struggling and Remus let her go. "Trust me."

Remus rested his hand of Sortiara's back. "Why does that always work?"

"It's be okay. I'll make it okay. Soon there's be no more running, we'll be free to live how we want."

Sortiara leaned on Remus. "Thank you."

"Cool down you two." Simila summoned stone hands form the ground and pushed the two into the water.

Remus and Sortiara resurfaced for air, shacking the water from they're eyes. Everyone began laughing and Remus grew a stone giant's arm. "You think that's fun?" Remus swung his arm into the water, splashing the other women in the small lake.

Simila laughed even harder and Sortiara rose up a hand from the ground to shove her into the water. "You asked for it!" Simila threw a fireball into the water to create steam. "Get'em girls!"

Runa, Snow, and Maria splashed at the blinded sorcerers. Remus stood in front of Sortiara to shield her from the water. "Sortiara return fire!" The sorceress hurtled an ice sphere into the lake. The water temperature was dropping fast, forcing the others to get out.

Maria pointed at Sortiara. "You're smiling."

"No I'm not."

Remus put his hands on his hips. "Don't lie, I see it right now." Sortiara ran her hand over her mouth, trying to get rid of her smile. "See? It's okay to be laughed at once in awhile, just mean you'll have to get back at them later. Come on, you had fun."

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

Please review, it keeps us writers going. Till next time CG out. PEACE!


	23. The third sin

Chapter. 22

After four days traveling the group of magic users arrived outside a desert town, the first site of civilization they've seen in days.

"Thank you Druid!" Runa was the first one to run towards the town, Simila followed after.

Remus placed his hands on his hips and shook his head. "Not one's for the desert it looks like." Remus then noticed the rest of his group also wasn't doing well under the burning sun. "Let's go find an inn or something. Gotta be one in a town this size."

"Anything to get out of this heat." Snow used a cloth to wipe away her sweat.

Remus grinned and lead into the town. They arrived in the square with a large fountain, where Runa and Simila were already in the water.

"Come on you guys." Maria held her hand to her face.

Remus patted her shoulder. "Let them be. We'll go find somewhere to lay our heads then come back for them."

A local walked by and Remus called out to them. "Excuse me sir, do you know where the inn is?" The man pointed to a a four story building across the street. "Thank you." Maria can you get these two out?"

"Of course!" Maira jumped into the water to get Runa And Simila's attention.

Remus walked into the building, the lobby had tables with red sofas around them. At the counter from across the lobby a woman waved to the three sorcerers.

"Hello, ma'am. I'd like, six rooms please."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Six?"

"I have a big group."

"Okay. It's two hundred a room, though they have two beds."

"Make it three rooms then." Remus rested his hand on the counter, he slowly raised it and eight stacks of gold coins appeared. "That should cover it."

"Thank you sir, your keys." The woman gave the keys to Remus.

Remus in turn gave the keys to Sortiara. "You two go get settled in, I'm going out to find a place we could restock."

"Alright."

The rest of the group walked into the lobby, immediately finding Remus. "Did you get what we needed?" Asked Simila.

"Yeah. You all rest up." Remus patted his sister head and left.

"Not one to rest, is he?" Asked Snow.

"He just wants to keep everything working, though he'll crash one of these days if he doesn't stop." Simila put her hand on Snows back and lead her up stairs. "No use worrying about it now. We have real beds now, somewhere we'll all finally rest."

...

Out in the town Remus looked around to find anything that looked like a general store. After walking around for a bit Remus found a bench under a palm tree. Remus took a seat on the beach and and conjured up an ice cube and tossed it in his mouth.

Outside a house near the bench Remus saw some children listening to one of them reading a book. The book reminded Remus of Librom. Thinking of Librom made Remus wonder if he was in the real world or not again. The knight swallowed the ice and leaned back on the beach and looked up into the sky to relax.

The sound of footsteps on sand were getting louder as they drew closer until they stopped. "Pay up!"

Remus looked at the person before him. It was a large man with gold covering his whole right side with a black hood. The man held a brown-green fruit out to Remus. "It's good, try it."

"Why?"

"Do you need a reason to have a good fruit?"

"Does snake oil come with it, or is that sold separately?"

The golden man laughed loudly. "That's a good one kid." The man pushed the fruit closer. "Come on, it's nothing bad."

"It's a pear."

"A good pear."

"Then go give it to someone else." Remus stood up and the man stood in his way, holding the fruit pressing the fruit in Remus' face.

"Just try it, one bite."

Remus grabbed the fruit and threw on the ground, shattering it to bit. "There! Now leave be alone."

Remus stepped around the man and he held out his hand to block him. "That fruit wasn't cheap, you know."

"It's a pear! You can get a basket full for like two coins!"

"That fruit casts ten billion gold coins."

"I'm not paying that."

"Then your a thief?"

"No you're a conman. Now get out of my way."

"You owe me kid." Fire formed in the man's hand.

"You threatening me?"

"You gonna pay up?"

Remus' arm grew into a thunder giant's and punched the gold man, sending him flying down the street. The man stood up then released an orb of fire into the air, it hovered for a moment then flew after Remus.

Remus rose a stone wall from the ground to block the attack. "That all you got conman?" As the wall reduced to sand the golden man grabbed Remus by the neck and lifted him up. Remus smirked and placed his right hand on the man's wrist.

"Have it your way." Remus' hand blazed and burned the man's wrist.

The man let go of Remus, he looked at his wrist and found it scorched. "You're only digging your debt even deeper."

"I don't own you anything." Remus turned around to walk away. "Don't follow me, or you'll have a really bad time."

"Get back here!" The man chased after Remus and grabbed him with a fire arm then hurled him into the air. While he was airborne the golden man launched large fist made of fire at Remus, pushing him out of town.

Remus released electricity from his hands to slow his fall and glided to the ground as far from the town as he could get. Once he landed Remus used his magic to heal his burns.

The golden man chased after Remus on a moving wave of sand. The waved flowed pasted Remus when it stopped, letting the man off. "You pretty tough for a sanctuarium sorcerer."

"Mind giving me your name?"

"Why?"

Lightning crackled over Remus' right arm. "So I know what to put on you grave."

The golden man laughed loudly. "Carnatux, son."

"The sorcerer of greed, that'll be a nice addition to my kill list."

Carnatux laughed even louder. "Dream on boy, now that were out of town there's no one to get hurt. I'm free to go all out. Now it's your turn to give a name."

"Remus. Don't bother remembering it, cause you'll be dust when I'm done." The electricity spread over Remus body. The lightning grew out form Remus' back, forming into wings.

"Wha-" Carnatux stumbled back in shock.

More electricity burst out of his wings and blasted towards Carnatux, Remus front flipped to hold his feet out and kicked his opponent in the face.

As the kick landed Carnatux fell backwards while Remus flew over. Remus held out his hand and launched more electricity from his hands to fly back to Carnatux.

Carnatux pushed himself up and Remus spin kicked him in the side of the head, knocking him on his back.

Remus took off into the air, his right arm changed into a thunder giant's and dive straight down for Carnatux. Carnatux hurried to his feet to get away but when Remus' fist hit the ground a shockwave of lightning lashed out.

Carnatux felt his body go numb and fell into the sand. "No! I can't die here!"

Remus stood over the fallen sorcerer with his right hand over him. "Give me one good reason why a man like you should live."

"Who-" Carnatux coughed up blood. "Who are you?" Just then goblin covered in gold rose from the ground. "Help me, we must fight! I need their gold!"

Remus scowled and held out his left hand to save Carnatux. "Get up and fight, but get in my way and I'll put you down again."

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

Please review, it keeps us writers going. Till next time CG out. PEACE!


	24. Fires soon to be

Chapter. 23

"That's the last of them." Remus looks around the around area to see all of the golden goblins beaten. Carnatux was busy picking up as much gold from the goblins as he could. "So this might be a dumb question but what are you going to do with all of that?"

"You'll see when you pay off your debt." Carnatux picked up more of the gold and laughed. "Better hurry before the interest adds up."

"I don't owe you anything. So what are you gonna do with it? Add it to your arm?"

Carnatux let out a hearty laugh. "You'll see, after you finish with your debt."

"I don't owe you anything." Remus heard a roar in the distance. "What was that?"

"He's here." Carnatux laughed again. "Looks like you work has been sped up!" The man in gold took off in a run.

Remus shrugged and followed. After running through the desert the sorcerers spotted a large creature made of melting gold with gems covering its body.

"A pretty impressive beast, eh?" Carnatux smiled as he examined the monster.

"The hell is that?" A cold air blew around Remus' arms as they were coated in ice.

"Har har! We're in the money today!"

Remus held out both of his hands and ice arrows formed around him and fired on the gold slime creature. As the arrows hit the beast more appeared near Remus and launched as well. After the beast was frozen solid Remus crossed his arms and snapped his fingers.

The ice shattered and the monster fell apart, revealing a man in worn clothing.

Remus stood over the man and kneeled down to the man and rolled him onto his back to see he was unconscious. "Why did you turn into a monster?"

"This one was drowning in debt." Carnatux stood next to Remus. "He couldn't bear to see his wife and children in poverty. He loved his family and thought that money would bring them happiness. But his love soon transformed into unbridled greed."

"You would know, wouldn't you?"

Carnatux stopped smiling as he reflected. "It's the curse of wealth. Greed could drive a man mad." A low wind blow along the sand. "The world can do without more greedy wretches like me."

Remus stood up and held out his left hand to save the man. "What do we do with him?"

"You're last job." Carnatux laughed as he walked away.

Remus pinched his nose as his used his magic to lift and carry the man to follow the golden armed sorcerer.

...

Back in the town Runa sat by the window as the rest of her group were going through their bags. She let out a yawn as she watched the people go about their lives. In the plaza Runa saw two men that were sorcerers, both of them wore dark grey robes.

Runa stood up and quickly closed the window. "You okay?" Asked Maria.

"We have a problem! Avalon is here!" Everyone stood up, Runa slowly opened the window to let the other take turns seeing the sorcerers. "What do we do?"

"We'll have to leave!" Said Snow.

"We can't! Not without Remus!" Countered Simila.

"Then what do we do!" Shouted Sortiara.

"Everyone quiet!" Runa got everyone's attention. "We can't get loud, they're right out our door."

"Then what do we do?"

"We should wait for Remus to return. But..." Runa looked out the window. "I don't know if he'll be okay if they find him." One of the sorcerers turned and pulled down their hood the reveal a man with blond hair and red eyes. Runa gasped when saw his face and shut the window. "That sorcerer. That was Paavali."

The others looked confused.

"He was a sorcerer with Sanctuarium who turned to Avalon."

"Why?" Maria was concerned.

"He said he was sick of saving people who would just go to continue to hurt others. That evil needs to be punished."

"Here's an idea." Sortiara spoke up. "Instead of waiting here like idiots let's go out there and fight them."

"What?"

"There's five of us. We go out there and crushed them!"

"But Paavali..." Runa wasn't sure about the plan. "No. Let me fight him, I know I can get him to leave Avalon and join us."

"You're not fighting alone. I'll help you." Snow volunteered to help her.

"Thank you."

"Are we going to do this or not?" Asked Sortiara. Everyone was in agreement and headed outside. When the sorceresses stepped into the open air the two Avalon sorcerers spotted them immediately.

Paavali was surprised to see Runa. "You!"

"There you are!" The other sorcerer pointed at Sortiara. They pulled down their hood revealing a woman with white long hair and dark green eyes. "Where's the other one?"

"I"m not telling you Maaike."

"You know her?" Asked Simila.

The woman known as Maaike pointed her thumb to her chest. "I'm Maaike, Avalon's top assassin. I hunt anyone who thinks they don't have to go through with the ordeal."

Everyone readied their magic, Runa sadly glanced to Paavali. "Do we have to do this?"

Paavali didn't answer and hurled an orb of fire at her.

...

Remus Held his out to control the sand beneath him and Carnatux to glide along the ground while his other hand was holding the man he saved in the air.

"If we were all rich there'd be no monsters."

"That's not true. If everyone was rich than all our problems would be traded for new ones."

"How do you figure? Money can get anything you-"

"If everyone was rich they'd think they were above everyone. Why should they work to keep house together, grow food, and other things people need. Everyone would just say 'let someone else do It.' and they'd be afraid, thinking people are after their money."

"Then what would do?"

"To kill greed you have to kill the source of greed. Create a world where money isn't the be all, end all."

The sorcerers arrived in a small village. A family greeted Carnatux, a mother and her child. Remus stopped the sand and lowered the body down. The child held the same fruit Carnatux tried to make Remus buy.

"I'm back!" Carnatux patted the child's head. "Har har har! We brought you're father back!"

The family looked at the man beside Remus and rushed to him. Carnatux dropped all the gold he collected before the family. "This is repayment for the fruit. This man threw it on the ground!"

Remus watched the family carried the man to their house. Carnatux patted Remus on the shoulder. "You're debts all paid off."

Remus brushed him off. "I didn't owe you anything." Remus turned away and rode the sand to return to his friends.

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

Please review, it keeps us writers going. Till next time CG out. PEACE!


	25. Secrets

Chapter. 25

Runa rose a stone wall to stop the incoming fire, as the attack was stopped Snow countered with ice spears.

The ice froze Paavali's right arm to stop him from using magic. With Paavali disabled Maria held her hands to the ground and an ice fist rose up to strike the sorcerer.

"That's enough!" Runa commanded her teammates to stand down. "Paavali please, come back to Sanctuarium."

"No!" Paavali slammed his right arm on the side of the fountain to break off the ice. "I'm done saving people who'll become monsters again!"

"You don't know that!"

Paavali conjured a fire sword and charged after Runa who create a sword of ice. The two blades clashed and steam rose from Runa's weapon as it was starting to melt.

"Please stop Paavli!"

"Not until you fall!"

"But I'm not a monster! I've never been turned into one!"

"You will, all will meet the scared chalice and when they do their weak hearts will give in."

Snow and Maria grabbed by his arms and hurled him away from Runa.

"You shut your mouth!"

"Not everyone is strong hearted, but that's why we need each other!"

Paavli got back on his feet then Snow and Maria froze his right arm and legs.

"And there we go." Maria felt empowered after disabling Paavli again.

"Damn it! Maaike!"

"Busy here!" Maaike was having trouble with the more sessioned sorceresses.

Maaike conjured an iron axe and charged. Simila attacked with fire orb to keep her back while Sortiara attack ice spikes.

"Enough of this! Even if we fail here don't think you've won. More of Avalon's agents will hunt you!"

"Avalon is wrong, you can't just kill everyone because they gave in to the chalice!" Shout Simila.

"We have to kill people. If not they'll turn, they all turn. And what the point of saving them? They'll just turn again later!"

"Not everyone can be as strong as us!"

"That's all gonna change soon!"

Sortiara was suspicious of Maaike's tone was she spoke, like she knew about something. "What are you talking about?"

"You think I'll tell you?" Maaike create a sphere of fire in her hand and threw it at Paavali to melt the ice.

Snow hurled more ice at Paavali who rose a stone wall from the sand to defend himself.

The avalon sorcerers regrouped and held up their right hands, lightning sparks from their arms. "Now you die!" Shouted Maaike.

"No!" A black mist formed around Runa's legs. _"I have to do it, for everyone."_ Runa heard foot steps behind her, the black mist around faded as she looked.

The lightning flew up into the sky and strike the ground away from everyone. "What!"

Everyone looked where the lightning struke to see Remus with his left hand held up and electricity surging around his body. He held out his right hand and released the thunder back at the Avalon sorcerers.

"I leave you all alone for five minutes and this is what happens?"

"It's the other one!" Paavali summoned fire spears and launched them at Remus, who raised a wall of ice to block.

Remus charged forward with his ice shield shifting to electric. "Go down!" Remus dashed towards Maaike and punched her with a stone giant's arm, sending her reeling back. Maaike rubbed her hand over her face to find blood, a black mist formed around.

"It's the same as what Runa just did!" Shouted Snow.

"A black rite!?" Remus stood readily for what was to come.

"Don't just stand there!" Sortiara hurled ice mortars at Maaike to no effect.

"If this is my end. Then it's your too!" The woman plunged her hands into her chest and pulled out a black sword. "Excalibur!" Maaike lunged the sword into the ground.

Black spikes rose from the ground and headed for Remus. The sorcerer used his magic to grew electric wings and fly over the attack which kept going, straight for Simila and Sortiara.

"No!" Remus held out both his hands to create an electric barrier to protect them, Simila and Sortiara used their own magic to boost the barrier but it had no effect.

The spikes passed through the shield and pierced their bodies in several places.

"NO!" Remus flew down the fallen mages and held out his hands to both of them, using his healing magic to save them. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I'm not losing you two, not now!"

"We'll help!" Snow and Maria joined Remus, they held out their left hands to save them.

Paavali and Runa watched as they desperately tried to save their friends. Runa turns back to her foe. "Not everyone is evil. Snow and Maria were both turned into monster and Remus saved them. He has a hope that people will do the right thing."

Paavali lowers his gaze to the sand. "A hope that I lost a long time ago."

Magic turned around Sortiara and Simila and threw Remus along with Snow and Maria back.

"What was that?" Remus looked at his fallen friends to see they were still badly hurt. He stood up to try and save them again when he heard a familiar voice.

 _"Do you wish to save them?"_

"You." Remus turned back to see the scared chalice. "You're the one keeping us from saving them!"

"Remus!" Snow shouted to get his attention. "Their fading!"

 _"Do you want to save them? You still owe the gods a sacrifice."_

Remus tightened his fists. "Remus! They don't have much time!"

 _"Make the sacrifice, the god demand it!"_

Magic surged through Remus' body, the same kind of magic when he fought Agnimukha. This time the magic welled up on his left side, forming a white light around his left arm. He held out his arm to Simila and Sortiara, white lights flowed around them.

A grey magic clashed with the white but was quickly over taken as Simila and Sortiara's wounds were healed.

Snow and Maria checked for a pulse to find they were still alive.

Remus faced the chalice, his left pupil turned a bright blue. "We don't need you or your gods help!"

 _"How can you say that after what you just did?"_ The chalice disappears before Remus could question it.

Paavali walked up to Remus and fell to his knees bowing to him. "It's true, you've finally come. Herald of Druid."

"What?"

"The herald of Druid." Repeated Runa. "It's a legend told in Sanctuarium. A chosen will appear to be the embodiment of Druid to save the world and mercy to humanity."

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

Please review, it keeps us writers going. Till next time CG out. PEACE!


	26. Root of legends

Chapter. 26

Everyone stepped inside the inn to find the common area was devoid of life. "Can't be surprised after what happened outside." Remus used his magic to rearrange the furniture for everyone to get comfortable. Runa, Snow and Paavli took one of the sofas while Maira and Simila took the other, Remus and Sortiara both took the arm chairs.

"So, now that we're all comfortable. Let's get to it, Runa?"

"Okay." Runa took a deep breath then started to speak. "Sanctuarium has a legend, the herald of Druid. Druid is the god of Sanctuarium, who tells us to save the fallen no matter who they are, believing that all life is important."

"So where does this 'herald' come in?" Sortiara asked while she glanced down to Remus' left arm.

"The herald is someone with great magical power who will be embodied by Druid and save world. Everyone who's been turned into a monster will be saved and be changed back."

Remus rubbed his chin with his thumb as he took in this new information. "So then why did you leave Paavli?"

Paavli lowered his gaze. "I was sick of watching the people I save continue to hit others, ever turning into monsters again. But now..." Paavli looked up to Remus. "The herald is here, but I don't know if it'll be enough."

Everyone looked at Paavli suspiciously until Simila spoke up. "Do you mean what you're former partner said?"

"Yes. Just like Sanctuarium, Avalon also has a legend. Romalus' avatar."

"What's that?" Asked Snow.

Remus shook his head. "I don't like the sound of that."

"Avalon believes that a strong sorcerer will appear and be the embodiment of Romalus, punishing those that turned into monsters."

"Does Avalon have someone like that?" Maria spoke for everyone's concern.

Paavli shook his head. "No, but they're out there somewhere. At the center of Avalon's castle is the master sorcerer's chambers. There is Romalus' axe, said to shine when his avatar appears. Calling to them."

"Did it shine?"

"Throughout the whole castle."

"We have something like that too." Runa drew the conversation back to her. "Druid's spear. It calls to the herald should one appear." She looks to Remus, then to his left arm. "Now, here he is."

Simila shook her head as she scratched her neck. "All of this sounds familiar."

"What, does Grim have its own veneration too?" Sortiara responded sarcastically.

Simila brushed some of hair out of her face and smiled. "Not quite. The eternal recursion, Grim believes the world was destroyed and rebuild over and over. The gods Druid and Romalus like seeing the world in this constant state."

"This is the first time I've hear of this." Commented Runa.

"Me too." Paavli nods to agree.

Remus leans back into his chair and places his hands together. "It's a legend within Grim only, and Grim is very secretive. The idea of Grim has been around for ages, maybe longer then either Avalon or Sanctuarium. We just never had the power to stand up to them. Which is why we need this alliance to work."

"Alliance?" Paavli didn't understand.

"Sanctuarium and Grim. We're going to Grim for help and defeat Avalon, reform them to not be so sacrifice happy."

"Do you think it'll be enough?"

Remus lowered his hands. "It'll be two on one so we'll have the numbers advantage."

"And Avalon doesn't have their avatar while we have our herald!" Runa stood up and pumped her fists. "We should head back to Sanctuarium, now that Remus is the herald he can use the spear!"

Simila rubbed her forehead. "But that would just be more work. We're going back to Sanctuarium after we meet with Grim's leaders so we'll take care of that when we get back."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Asked Paavli. "Remus and Sortiara are being hunted by Avalon. Agnimukha was sent after them but hasn't found them yet."

Remus clinched his fists. "He found me alright, I fought that traitor."

Paavli was shocked to hear this news and stood up. "Are you certain?!"

"We betrayed Grim and my family, I'll never forget him or what he did."

Paavli sank back into his seat. "Then it's true about you're power. You're the twin mage."

"I prefer duel caster, but yes."

"Then I wish it accompany you-"

"No!" Sortiara stood up. "We're not taking him with us!"

"Sortiara please!" Runa held out her hand to Paavli. "He's still a Sanctuarium sorcerer and he knows things about Avalon that can help us."

"Because he's an Avalon sorcerer! We can't trust him!"

"Then I'll look after him!" Runa and Sortiara glared at each other, neither side willing to yield.

"I agree with Runa." Snow raised her hand.

"Me too." Maria did the same.

Simila rubbed the side of her face. "I agree with Sortiara."

With everyone's vote was cast they looked to Remus to decide. Remus thought about it for a moment then stood up. "I say let him join."

"Remus!"

"Brother!"

Remus held up his hand to silence Sortiara and Simila. "Paavli. Tell me, why do you want to come with us? Turning your back on Avalon."

"It's because of what you did, and what Runa said. First may I as you something?"

"Go ahead."

"You fought Agnimukha, yes? What did you do?"

"I let fate decide."

"You didn't sacrifice him willingly?"

"No. That's not Grim's way."

"Though you come from Grim you've been chosen to save to be Druid's vessel." Paavli kneels to Remus. "I ask for your forgiveness in losing my faith in Sanctuarium, herald of Druid."

"Stand up." Paavli did as Remus told. "Forgiveness is something you prove is worth giving. Come with us and prove it."

"I thank you for this herald."

"Call me Remus. That herald thing is going to get old fast."

"Thank you."

Remus rubbed his hands together and stretched. "Well now with that settled let's get back to what we were doing before, resupplying. Simila and Maria, you two do a check on our medicine stock and get anything you think we'll need."

"Okay!" The two went up the stairs to their rooms.

"Sortiara and Snow, you two resupply our food stocks."

"With what money?" Asked Sortiara. Remus placed his hand on the floor and lowly raised it up, he moved his hand to reveal a small stack of gold coins.

"This money." Remus handed the coins to Sortiara and she left with Snow after giving a warning glare to Paavli. "Don't worry about her, Sortiara is slow to warm up to people." Remus looked out the window to see what time it was. "Okay Paavli, you're first task for your herald is to get lunch ready for everyone when they get back."

"Very well." Paavli bowed and left for the inn's kitchen.

"Hey Remus."

"Yes Runa?"

The girl thought about what she wanted to say. "Do you really remember when you fought Agnimukha?"

"Yes, why?"

"Are you really the herald, or the avatar?"

Remus ruffled Runa's hair. "We don't know that yet. Magic is power and power is tied to our emotions. Besides, legends change as they're passed down over the years."

"But don't you feel any different?"

"If Druid's spear or Romalus' axe are calling to me, I don't hear them."

"Okay. I'll go help Paavli." Runa ran off to the kitchen.

Remus returned to his seat and looked at his hand. "Herald or avatar." Remus relaxed and leaned back into his seat, looking up at the ceiling. "Sorry gods, I don't feel like being you puppet."

! $%^&*(())_+}"?:{

Please review, it keeps us writers going. Till next time CG out. PEACE!


	27. Team Growth

Chapter. 27

Remus opened his eyes to find himself in darkness all around him with pages making the ground under him. Two lights appeared before Remus, a white light to his left and a red light to his right. Remus heard whispers from the lights but they were too faint to make out any of it.

The two light flew towards Remus' arms, covering them in their light. Remus arm moved on their own, reaching out and closed as if trying to take a hold of something.

"What's-" Remus arms moved away from each other and a rift in space opened before him. A pale hand covered in eyes shot out of the rift and grabbed the twin mage.

Remus opened his eyes to find himself still in the inn his group were going to stay at. "What was that?" Remus rubbed his eyes to clear his vision.

The front door swung open as Sortiara and Snow walked in this bags of food. "Remus, we're back!" Shouted Snow.

"I can see that, get what we needed?"

"All of it!"

Remus smiles to the girl and nods, he glances over to Sortiara who put down the bags and rubbed her right arm. "The blight hurting again?"

"I'm fine." Remus crossed his arms. "It strings but it doesn't hurt."

"We still need to treat it. Come on." Remus lead the way as the three climbed the stairs. The knight heard Simila's voice and opened the door to find Simila and MAria sorting through their supplies. "Hey sis, you seen my bag?" Simila grabbed a satchel form one of the beds and tossed it to Remus. "Thanks."

Remus went into next room over, he opened his bag and took out the linseed oil and a cloth. "Let me see your arm." Sortiara sat down on the bed as Remus rubbed her arm with the cloth. "Still hurts?"

"No."

"Good, a couple more uses of this and you should need this anymore."

Snow picked up the linseed bottle and examined the liquid inside. "This thing is almost empty."

"We'll be fine, we should arrive at Grim by the time Sortiara needs two more treatments." Remus finished using the cloth and wrapped up her arm in bandages. "That should do."

There was a knock on the door which then opened to reveal Runa. "Remus there's someone here to see you."

"Who was it?"

"Someone covered in gold."

"Carnatux." Remus spoke under his breath. "I'll take care of it. Snow you watch Sortiara, Sortiara rest up and don't use your magic." Remus dashed down the stairs. In the lobby the knight spotted the sorcerer of greed. "What are you doing here?"

Carnatux laughed wholeheartedly. "That any way to greet an friend?" Remus glared at Carnatux with half closed eyes. "I've been thinking about what you said about a world that doesn't need riches. You really think you can do that?"

"I can try."

Silence filled the lobby until Carnatux laughed again. "You're an interesting one Remus. Say, you mind if I tag along?"

"Yeah right." Remus clapped his hands together and created a few gold coins. "You're just interesting in this."

"You wouldn't be wrong, but that's not the whole reason."

Remus tossed the coins to Carnatux. "At least you're honest. Welcome to the team, I need all the help I can get."

"Is everything okay?" Runa asked as she descended from the stairs.

"We're fine Runa. We have a new comrade."

Carnatux stood before Runa and held out his hand. "Name's Carnatux, I go where the money is."

"Any friend of Remus is welcome." Runa shook his hand as Remus cringed.

Remus stepped outside and took a seat at one of the benches. The knight looked down at his hands, lightning sparked around his fingers. Remus lowered his hands and looked at the fountain in the town square. The streets were quiet as its citizens were still hiding.

 _"What was that dream?"_ Remus held out his hands to try to mimic what happened in his dream. "Nothing."

"Remus?" Runa stepped outside to find him. "Paavli finished lunch, you coming?"

"Yeah." Remus stood up and followed Runa inside.

The evening was a lively one for the travelers. Everyone shared the tales of their past and how they've gained hope as they jonrey together. Even Sortiara was joining the converations from time to time. Remus was the one being the silent one as his mind turned to the dream he had.

"Remus, you okay?" Asked Maira as she sat next to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You've been pretty quiet."

"Just happy to see everyone getting along is all."

"Okay then."

Maria believed Remus' words and went back to talking to Carnatux. After an hour Remus stood up and told everyone to return to their rooms and check their supplies, as they would be leaving tomorrow.

Remus entered his room and began sorting through his bag. He emptied out his bag and sorted his belongings as his door opened and Snow entered. "Hey Remus, Runa, Maria and I are going out to get something."

"Okay then. Just be back by night fall."

"Okay!" Snow dashed out as Simila.

The red hood closed the door behind her. "Hey brother."

Remus stopped going through his supplies and turned to his sister. "What up sis?"

"Came to check up on you. This all can't be easy to talk in."

"I'm fine sis, I'll figure out this new powers in time. For we need to focus on getting to Grim. Maybe they'll know something."

"As long as your not pushing yourself, you've been going nonstop since we left Sanctuarium."

Remus smiled warmly to Simila. "I said I'm fine sis, we got real beds now so I'll be fully rest for the leg of our journey."

"Alright, you know your limits. Just don't fall apart on me out there, hate to have to drag you out of the fire again."

"Love you too Simila." Simila shook her head as she left the room.

Now alone Remus looked down at his hands, he snapped his fingers but nothing happened. "I'll figure it out later." Remus looked out his window to see some of his group headed deeper into the desert city. "Right now I have lives to protect."

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

Please review, it keeps us writers going. Till next time GC out. PEASE!


	28. Another from Avalon

Chapter. 28

The following day Remus and his group gathered outside the desert city's west gate. After confirming everyone had their belongings in hand Remus raised the sand and carried them out of the desert.

Clouds formed in the sky, growing darker as Remus took everyone further away from the desert. On the edge of the desert sands Remus stopped when he spotted a destroyed village with large roots over taking it. When they reached the village it began to rain.

"This just great." Sortiara pulled up her hood against the rain.

"Compared to the desert I'll take this." Maria held up her arms and let the water wash over her.

Simila pulled Maria's hood over her head. "Just don't get sick."

Paavli let the rain pour into his hand and felt it coming down harder. "Regardless, we need to find shelter."

Remus nods and looks over the village. "Okay we need to find a house that at least in good condition then we'll see about fixing it. I don't think this rain is going to let up soon."

"Couldn't we go back to the inn?" Asked Snow.

"I don't wanna go back to the desert!" Countered Maria.

"Please calm down!" Runa stood between the two. "We have to keep moving or Avalon will find us."

"Exactly, move out!" Remus led the way as they looked for a place to hide from the rain. As they walked deeper into the village monster sprung up from the ground, orcs seemingly make of ice.

Remus' arms were set ablaze as fire sword formed in his hands. "Time to fight. Everyone grab your partner and stick together!" Snow ran to Remus side as the group split into groups. Snow grew a thunder giant's arm and punched the first orc, Remus followed by combing his swords together and created a large one, cutting the orc in half.

Runa and Soritara dashed towards the next foe. Runa raised a fire pillar under orc and launched it into the air. Sortiara summoned lightning orbs that followed the orc and shattered the beast.

An orc opened its mouth and tried to swallow Maria. Simila ran in front of her and raised dozens of stones from the ground, all them thrown into the orc's mouth. As the monster chocked Simila raised more stones, Maria used her magic to turn them in molting magma and hurled them into the orc, melting it.

Paavli and Carnatux held up their hands and fused together a sphere of fire, throwing it at one of the orcs to destroy it. "If only were made of crystal, we'd make a small fortune!" Laughed Carnatux.

Paavli saw another orc and struke it with a fire giant's arm, shattering it. "Focus! Money will do you no good if you die!"

As the magic users fought their way through the orcs they arrived in the heart of the village. Black ooze spread along the ground as large raven wearing top hats emerged for the ooze and took flight.

"Are you kidding me?!" Remus couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"So cute!" Said Snow.

Remus glanced to Snow in disbelief. "You do know we have to kill them, right?"

"I know." Snow let out a sign as she charged her right arm with electricity.

Lightning roared in the sky, giving Remus an idea. The twin mage's arms crackled with lighting as he held up his arm, lightning launched up from his arm and into the sky. Lightning roared in the sky much louder and struke down on each of the raven.

Remus kneeled down to catch his breath. "Well that was easy." More monsters emerged from the broken homes, blue fairies armed with ice spears. The fairies circled around Remus, Snow threw lighting at one of them and brought it down but there was still more to come.

Simila and Maria threw a wave of fire over some of the fairies to clear a path for Paavli and Carnatux to defend Remus. "Don't die yet boy!" Carnatux punched a fairy with a fire giant's arm.

Sortiara used her magic to shatter the spears the fairies were using. "You're useless without us! Runa, fix him up!" The girl ran to Remus to heal his fatigue.

The magic users cleared out the fairies with little trouble, they stood ready to fight but nothing came to greet them.

Once Remus was on his feet everyone relaxed then heard a laughter. The group looked to where the laughter came from and saw a woman exit one of the ruined houses.

The woman had pale white hair and wore a tattered red and black dress, her right arm was only bone, bare of flesh. The woman walked towards the group, each of the readied their magic. "Thank you for killing those monsters for me." The woman's voice rang with a tone that teetered on the line of innocent and insanity.

"And you are?" Asked Remus.

The woman giggled as she held her skeleton arm over her lips. "It's rude to ask a girl her name without knowing your."

"It's not wise to get smart with eight sorcerers against you." Commented Sortiara.

The woman giggled again and pointed to Remus. "You there! You asked first, speak your name and I'll tell you all mine."

"Remus."

"Remus?" The woman laughed to herself. "Terroria. That's what others call me." Everyone but Snow and Maria was shocked to hear her name and took a step back, causing the woman to laugh again. "I take it you all know me then."

"Who is she?" Snow turned to Remus for answers.

"An Avalon Sorceress. She's made a name for herself by killing monster at an unbelievable rate."

Terroria licked her boned fingers as she gazed upon the group hungrily. "Remus the twin mage. Sortiara the turncoat. The red hood. Paavli the traitor. Carnatux the sorcerer of greet. Along with three sorceresses of Sanctuarium. This is a catch if there ever was one."

"There are eight of us and one of you." Said Paavli. "Retreat would be your best course of action."

Terroria laughed as a purple mist waved around her skeletal arm. "You think I've never overwhelming numbers before?"

"Simila!" Shouted Remus. Terroria hurled the mist towards the group, the brother and sister covered themselves in stone armor as the mist washed over them. Everyone felt weak and fell to the ground.

When the mist passed the stone armor fell off of Simila. "Poison!" Simila held out her hand and dark red plants grow up out of the soaked dirt. The plants bloomed flowers that dispersed pollen over her fallen comrades.

Remus charged after Terroria, his right arm grew into stone giants. He grabbed the sorceress and threw her back into the house she came from. The stone armor over Remus body gathered into a boulder in his hand which he threw into the house as well.

A vine shot out of the house and impaled the boulder more vine grew out of the main body of the plant and destroyed the boulder. Terroria walked out of the house and tilted her head as she smiled at Remus, a purple mist formed around her bone arm. "And then there was one."

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

Please Review, it keeps us writers going. Till next time CG out. PEACE!


	29. Tainted

Chapter. 29

The rain picked up over the village as two mages prepared to fight. Remus summoned a fire sword and charged. Terroria waved her hand and vines sprouted from the ground. Remus summoned a second fire sword and covered himself in flames as he ran through the vines. Once Remus was close to Terroria she raised a stone shield to block his sword strikes.

The fire melted through the stone, Terroria shoved the stones at Remus and backed away, the stones did little to stop Remus as he chased her. The rain was putting out Remus' fire equipment till it faded away.

"Fire in rain? Not very bright of you." Terroria spun her arm to create a cloud of purple mist.

Remus created a sphere of ice and shattered it, the cold wind blew the toxic mist back. "Fire's no good." His arms sparked with lightning. "Then how about this?" Remus' arms grew into thunder giant's.

Terroria summoned up more vines, each of them wrapping around his arms. Remus dispelled the giant's arms to get free then resummoned them as he continued fighting his way towards her. Terroria backed away as she created stone walls but Remus kept destroying them.

As Remus drew close Terroria raised a stone wall with vines behind it. Remus punched through the wall and the vines wrapped around his arm. Terroria's arm grew into a stone giant's and punched Remus. The vines kept Remus in place and Terroria punched him again. Remus dispelled his trapped arm, when Terroria punched him again Remus was thrown back.

As Remus slid through the mud Terroria raised a wall of thorned vines to stop her opponent. Remus slid into the vine wall, thorns cutting and stabbing his back. Terroria separated into streams magic and reappeared in front of Remus. Terroria held up Remus' head with her hand. "You're rash one." Terroria ran her finger along Remus' arm, covering it in some of his blood.

Remus broke up into magic to reappear behind Terroria, he shoved her into the vines then punched Terroria through them with a stone giant's arm. Terroria got back on her feet and held out her hand to create a stone wall, the giant's fist slashed into the wall and cracked it. Remus hurled an ice mortar over the wall which landed near Terroria, freezing her legs to the ground.

Terroria summoned stone spikes from the ground to shatter the ice Remus dashed around the stone wall and conjured lightning arrows. The arrow struke Terroria, shocking her into submission. The ice broke apart from the electricity and Terroria fell to the ground.

Remus stood over the fallen sorceress. He looked down at his hands then to the woman. She looked back at his with a look of acceptance, knowing her end was here. Remus looked over to his friends to see Simila growing plants to treat their poison, he kneeled down to Terroria. "What drives you to kill, why did you side with Avalon?"

Terroria looked at her finger to see Remus' blood was still on it. She brought the blood to her lips and tasted it. "You. Your blood."

A house was demolished as a large slime charged through, heading for the poisoned magic users. Remus stood up and held out his left hand Terroria. "You promise to help me save them and I'll save you. After that we part ways, deal?" Terroria nodded and Remus saved her. "Use your vines to slow it down."

"As you wish." Terroria waved her hand as vines shot up from the soaked soil, wrapping around the slime and impaling it. "I wonder what that beast's blood tastes like."

Remus' held his hands together and changed them into a cannon, lightning sparked out of the cannon as filled with light. Remus fired his weapon and a beam of electricity hit the smile dead center. The slime was stunned but Remus fell to one knee and was breathing hard. "Damn it, I don't have enough power."

"Then use this." Terroria places several vials filled with a dark red liquid.

"Blood?" Terroria nodded. "No, I'm not that desperate." The slime was breaking out of the vine Terroria created and moving towards the fallen sorcerers again. "Damn it all!" Remus opened the vials and stood up, the blood rose and gathered in his hand along with some of his own from his wounds.

The collected blood formed into a long blade which Remus launched at the slime. The blade sliced into the monster and caused it to start bleeding. The freed blood flew out of the wound and hovered over the monster, forming into another blade that slashed into the slime. Remus drew blood from the newly opened wound as well as the first one he made to create more blades to cut into the smile to create more openings to drew more blood.

When the slime was covered in wounds Remus held hands together and slowly pulled the apart. Blood sprayed out of the monster till there wasn't any left inside it. The slime fell on its side and broke apart into black ooze.

Remus walked towards his group and stood by his sister. "How are they?"

"They'll be fine." Simila saw Terroria standing by Remus' side. Fire formed in her hand and Remus held up his own.

"Can we get the inside somewhere?"

"Yes, but what are we going to do with her?"

"I saved her and she helped me save everyone. This is where we part ways." Remus held out his hand to Terroria. "Thank you, but let's not meet again."

Terroria held Remus' hand with boned hand. "I'm sure we'll meet again, and next time I won't be alone." Terroria's body turned into vine then burrowed into the ground.

"Don't know about letting her go. You okay Remus?" Simila grabbed her brother by the arm and shook him. "Remus, you there?"

"Sorry it's just, she used vines and poison. That's plant magic used by Grim."

"That's not the only thing bothering you is it?"

"I used it sis."

Simila stood in front of Remus and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Look at me Remus. You did what you had to do, remember what Grim stands for. Let fate decide, and fate decided you had to use blood magic."

"Let fate decide..." The phase made Remus think back to his fight with the scared chalice. _"Let fate decide, huh. Tell me, who decides fate?"_ The Chalice's words echoed in his mind. "Simila. Who decides fate?"

Simila didn't have answer. She released her brother and the twins carried their friends into one of the houses."

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

Please Review, it keeps us writers going till next time CG out. PEACE!


	30. Truth

Chapter. 30

Remus and Simila used their magic to carry their friends into one of the housed that littered the village. Simila covered the holes in the roof with stones as Remus cover everyone with fire armor to dry their clothes.

When the shelter was fixed Simila grew vines in a fire place and Remus set it ablaze for the twins to sit by. "Will they be okay?" Asked Simila.

"Their dry, if the poison's gone they'll just need rest for now." Remus glanced out the window and pulled tightly on his clock. "With this rain rest is a good idea."

Simila patted her brother's back. "How about you?"

"I'll be fine sis, I had to save everyone."

"Okay." Simila stood up and shook her clock. "I'll look for some food, you gonna be fine?"

"I think so." Simila smiled and pulled her hood up as she left the house.

Remus sat quietly by the fire place until he felt something poking him in the back of the head. Remus turned around and saw a vine slowly backing away and out of the house. The knight stood up and went to the door to see the vine returning to another house nearby. Remus pulled up his hood and ran through the rain, chasing the vine to the house it grew from.

Remus stopped outside the house, fire appeared in his hand as he slowly stepped inside. "Hello?"

"Hello." Remus turned to the voice and strengthened his fire to see Terroria. "Hope your companions are doing well." Remus glared at Terroria as lightning sparked off his other arm. "Worry not, I'm just here to talk."

"Alright." Remus' stance relaxed as the electricity faded from his arm. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Your blood. It tasted so... divine. I feel there is more to you then just the twin mage."

"Could say the same about you. You fight with plant magic, that's from Grim."

"Grim isn't the only one with this type of magic."

"What do you mean?"

"The Ars Magica in Totalis."

"The tome passed down by Avalon's Persapius. So it exists?"

Terroria nods with a smile. "Yes. I've been lucky enough to see it. When I looked inside, it was like the knowledge was flowed into me."

"And that's where you learned plant magic?" The woman nods. "So why are you tell me about this? An enemy of Avalon."

"Because of this." Terroria held up her boned arm, showing Remus the blood still on her fingers. "I can learn if a person is good or bad by tasting their blood, but you... You're different."

"What do you mean different?"

"I can't tell what you are. It's like, you're something that's beyond human." Remus tilted his head. "That's all I wanted to tell you."

"Why are you with Avalon?"

"That's a long story."

"I got time." Remus flicked his wrist and plants grew into two chairs.

The magic users sat down, Terroria took a deep breath before she spoke. "I was born from a monster, my blood is impure and has to be diluted."

"Is that why you drink blood?" The woman nods and Remus leans back into his seat. "Those vials you let me use, were they your blood?"

"Yes. Do you know of lycergy?

"Can't say I have."

"It is my blood. It can turn anyone who drinks it into a monster."

Remus glared at Terroria. "So that's how you kill monsters so fast, you're farming them."

"Only to those of a 'certain ilk' you understand. The one's that need to be killed."

"Sadly I can. Still, what did you mean by 'born from a monster'?"

Terroria carefully watched Remus for a moment before she spoke. "My father was a sorcerer who was driven mad with desire and turned into a monster. Before I was born my father was killed. No one knew if I'd be born a human or a monster. My mother went mad and turned into a monster herself." Terroria held her arms and shivered. "When my mother was slain they found me inside."

Remus got off his chair and kneeled down beside Terroria. "You okay? You can stop if you want."

"My family history made it difficult to live. The only thing to be grateful for was my sorcerer potential." Terroria's voice was starting to break.

Remus raised his hand and placed in on her bone arm. The touch caught Terroria off guard. "You just wanted to be accepted, didn't you?"

"I had a plan. I would kill more monsters then any other, then I would be truly famous." Terroria placed her hand on Remus' "I needed only to succeed and the world would accept me."

Remus shook his head. "That will never work. There is a different between famous and infamous, the world will know you, yes. However they'll only fear you."

"Then what should I do then?!"

"You can come to Grim. We accept any and all, a lot of it's members a freaks." Remus placed his hand on her arm. "Trust me, if I say you're okay it'll carry a lot of weight."

Terroria raised her hand to wipe away a tear as she smiled. "You'd go that far for someone who tried to kill you?"

"The best way to defeat and enemy is to make them your friend after all."

"Friend..." Terroria let the word hung in the air.

"Is that such an odd thing?" Remus gently rubbed Terroria's arm, the sorceress held Remus' hand, causing him to stop. "Why does you're touch give me such peace."

"I'm just that calming?" Remus shrugged as he stood up. "Just think about it okay, you don't belong in Avalon. You kill monster yes, so do I sometimes. You and me, we only kill those who deserve it. And that's what Grim can give you, freedom to choose you're own path."

"Thank you." Terroria stood up and grinned to Remus. She lifted her fingers to her lips and licked the blood away. "You're blood. If I had to describe it, it tastes divine."

"Thanks... I think."

"Just know this, if you ever die, I'll be there to drink you blood." Terroria smiled innocently as she spoke then vanished in a cloud of purple smoke.

Remus conjured a block of ice and shattered it to blow away the smoke. "Great, another one after my blood." Remus searched the houses for food, when he found what he could Remus returned to his group.

! #$%^&*()_+

 **Sorry for the wait, had to move cross country, get used to my new job, new school, money. Good to be back.**

 **Till next time CG out. Peace.**


End file.
